Welcome To The Varia Circus
by Voltrix
Summary: “You’re hired, brat! Welcome to the circus! VrAaaaAHHH! Get to work, goddammit! Do you need babysitting? Bel, show the new guy around this place!" Fran joins the circus called 'The Varia.' Yaoi. BelxFran
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, I don't own the anime anyway! That is all completely belonging to –insert owner of Katekyo Hitman Reborn's name here xD- The idea, on the other hand, is COMPLETELY mine. Although I'm not advertising anything here, I'd very much appreciate you confronting me before using this idea, and any resemblance it has to any other fanfiction just be calm and know it wasn't copied, and any coincidental stories that are slightly alike I shall not be held responsible for = ] **

**Warning: YAOI! BOY X BOY. MAN X MAN. MAN X BOY? WHO KNOWS! PEDOPHILES! MAYBE! WHO KNOWS! YE HAVE BEEN WARNED! *Shall not be held responsible for any injuries to yaoi fan girls that are severely murdered by the Varia members, I just cannot control them x], on the other hand, if you R & R I might put a few good words in on your behalf! ;] Naww just kidding, I hope you enjoy and get loads and loads of evil plot bunnies while reading this! Love you all, and with that, I end this amazingly not fascinating intro!***

**The Great Varia Freak Show:: ~ **

"You're hired, brat! Welcome to the circus! VrAaaaAHHH! Get to work, goddammit! Do you need babysitting, ya damned scum?! Bel, show the new guy around this place!" The white haired man yelled, making Fran raise his eyebrows at his indecent way of speaking.

"Aww why do I have to?! I hate taking care of newbies~!" The blonde man that looked close to Fran's age, most likely a little bit older whined. The green haired boy made a note that his name was 'Bel.'

"Because it's your job, goddammit! Now stop complaining!" The older annoyed looking man yelled, and with that, he stalked off, not leaving any time for argument.

This would be interesting. How had all this happened? How had he, Fran, been dragged into a circus, called the 'Varia' apparently? Weelll....

_--_

_Fran was sick of this. SICK! He didn't want to be treated like an animal anymore. His teacher was only using him for profit at this point, no longer was he actually being 'taught' anything. He glanced over at the purple pineapple haired 25 year old grinned down at him, counting the funds from that day. Mukuro was a nice guy, even if he hid it very well, he had taken in Fran when he'd been on the streets with no home to go to, after all. But... well, after he'd taught Fran a few tricks, the 25 year old had realized that he had a real gift for illusions and such. Fran still wasn't quite as good as Mukuro, but his cute looks and odd looks attracted more people. Apparently, his purple headed friend had a scary demeanor that wasn't good for show biz. It's not like Fran was doing anything big, just a few magic tricks here and there that cost money. _

_Back to the point._

_He was being used; at this point Fran was sure of it. At first, he'd thought of this as a debt he'd had to pay off for being brought in by Mukuro, but now it seemed like more than that. He didn't get any of the profits, and his living conditions weren't that great either. He'd been sleeping on the couch for the last year, if that got the point across. Well, it IS a nice couch... It was a nice apartment in general, with a great view of the rest of the city and everything. Mukuro modeled, so it's not like he really needed extra money though. That's what had him slightly confused, and what had made him decide to complain just for once._

_Fran had been confident that if he faced Mukuro, his friend would hear him out and they'd come to some sort of agreement. Of course, when the green haired kouhai had actually faced Mukuro, his confidence had diminished quickly. He'd been shot down, and he could almost swear that his 'friend' had come close to actually throwing a punch at him, and Fran shivered as he remembered being pinned to the wall, staring into that angry glare as it scolded him. _

_Yup. He was sick of it. SICK. OF. IT. He wasn't exactly a crybaby; in fact, he barely showed any emotion at all in general, he was a respectable teen after all. Even if girls thought he was more adorable than hott, and the guys on the street called him a girl because of his feminine appearance, that made it all the more important for him to act a little tough. By tough, he meant being completely void, even when making rude comments that usually drove people INSANE._

_That's when he made up his mind. He would escape! Fran wasn't quite certain when he'd come up with the idea that he was a prisoner in this fashionable apartment, but none the less that was how he felt. He glanced up at Rokudo Mukuro, his captor, who was as usual paying him no mind. How should he go about it? Where would he go? That's when he remembered it. He'd seen a notice earlier. It had caught his attention, saying there was a circus in town! Maybe they could use someone that had talents like his? But if they didn't accept him, he'd be pretty screwed over. Well, it couldn't be worse than staying here, which would only bring more fights between him and his teacher. Fran hated fighting, and liked to avoid confrontations in general. Whether it be verbal or physical. _

_Now came the difficult part. How would he escape?! Because of their fight earlier, Mukuro probably would expect something along those lines. He was almost as smart as Fran, after all. He couldn't make up some excuse to go buy anything, because he never had before and his teacher would just tell him to wait till the morning. Fran couldn't sneak out any of the windows because well, they lived on the 34__th__ floor. Even if he was good with tricks, somehow he doubted he'd survive a drop like that. It's not like he could say he was going to visit a friend, because the only person he knew in the entire city was his friendly captor. Or not so friendly, it depended on who you asked. _

_There was a sudden knock on the door of their apartment, and it interrupted his thoughts. Mukuro made no move to get it, and sent Fran a sideways glance. Fran got up obediently, not even thinking something that normal people might perhaps complain 'but you're right by the door...' He opened the door, and he grinned inwardly as he saw a girl that looked quite similar to Mukuro standing there. She had her hands folded behind her back, and she was looking at Fran shyly, letting a nervous smile spread over her lips. Chrome Dokuro. _

_He felt a plan, well not quite a plan, but he couldn't help but notice that the perfect opportunity for him to escape had been presented right in front of him. In Fran's time knowing Mukuro, he'd had many girlfriends; Chrome had remained a friend until about a month ago. Fran didn't have to ask what the sounds of groaning and screaming that came from his seniors room were. Every time the girl came over, his captor was completely distracted, and tonight would be no different. _

_All Fran could do was watch, holding back a smile, as the usual patterns he'd seen so many nights for the last month repeated. Mukuro and Chrome made small talk, smiling like idiots at each other, Chrome slightly blushing, Mukuro surfacing Chrome with his eyes accompanied with a small smirk. Then they started to drink. Well, the man did anyway, and Fran pretended to be caught up in a book the entire time. _

_--_

_It was only when the door leading to his teacher's room closed that he let himself look up from his book, face blank as usual, but inside feeling ecstatic. _

_Quickly and quietly, only grabbing his magic bag that he used for his show, he ran (or walked quickly), towards the door. He opened it, and looked back once._

_Even if he was being used, he felt slight regret coming at leaving Mukuro without even saying goodbye. Maybe he should leave a note? As a groan came from his captor's room, he chuckled softly. It was an odd sound, and it felt out of place coming from him, but as rare as it was, he couldn't resist letting one out. He turned around, closed the door softly, and ran like hell._

_He ran from the door to the stairs. He ran down the stairs, not bothering with the elevator, even though it would have been faster to call one up. He ran from the stairs to the entrance way, and through all this, he didn't look back once. And just like that, he ran out the door, already making up his mind to never come back again._

_--_

_Drop. Drop. Drop._

_Damn it, he hadn't been counting on it raining. He'd grabbed a piece of paper from the desk next to the door that was the notice he remembered from earlier. He still ran, why was he running? He didn't exactly know. He probably should slow down for two reasons. 1) It was pouring; his chances of slipping in such horrible weather were high. 2) He was in horrible shape, considering he didn't get out much. He'd get tired very easily this way._

_But he couldn't slow down! He felt wonderful to have done something on his own, considering his life had been ruled by other people for as long as he could remember. His green hair was flat against his face, and he probably looked like a freaking soaked cat, a depressed one at that. But really, he should have done this earlier. It annoyed him slightly that even though he felt this good, it didn't portray on his face at all. What also annoyed him was the fact that he knew this was just an adrenaline rush, and in the morning he would start regretting this idiotic decision. He kept on running, looking down at the address printed onto the paper, and winced when he saw the ink was starting to run. _

_His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed that it was surprisingly close, just out on the edge of the city, in an abandoned field. He felt exhilarated and wondered what it looked like. Maybe it was a creepy abandoned auditorium. Was it one of those circus tents? He hoped it didn't look to ridiculous, like one of those poked dotted tents. He ran a bit more, finally slowing down ever so slightly, out of breath. _

_Fran had lost his footing more than once and he felt his knees give way as he slipped; landing on his hands and knees. It hurt a little, but he was numb from the cold. This was New York City in the winter, after all. It wasn't exactly warm. He almost considered ducking under a building for shelter, but then he realized he was only a few blocks away._

_The weird thing was, he could SEE it._

_Fueled even more, he ran faster, spotting the flashing huge lights, and as he turned the corner, he inhaled._

_It was __**huge**__._

_Fran's eyes sparkled as he laid his eyes on a mansion. It couldn't have been here for very long, and he didn't even wonder when they had found the time to build such a huge estate. It was painted all black, but specks of gold caught your eyes, and although you couldn't see into the window, lights lined the blood red roof, shooting into the sky and onto the ground near the entrance. He let his breath go, not even realizing he'd been holding it, or knowing why. Well, actually that was kind of obvious. The mansion was, for lack of better word, __**breathtaking**__._

_Fran didn't even stop to wonder if they were open, too tired, mind not even processing. In the back of his mind, his adrenaline rush was coming to an end, and warning bells were starting to go off that he was way too cold, but he paid no mind._

_Not so calmly, he shot towards the door, and hesitated for a second, his body slightly grateful for the overhang so he was out of the rain. Maybe no one was home, or they wouldn't open up for him. He really should have thought this through more thoroughly. Then, patience growing too thin, he raised his hand slowly and pressed the doorbell. He stood there, shivering, staring at the door, waiting for a few seconds._

_Nothing happened._

_He felt himself starting to panic, and pushed the doorbell again, trying to keep his patience. When once again, no one answered the door, he felt all energy leave him, and he tried to blink away the grey that was claiming his vision. _

_Finally, for a third time, he reached out and pressed the doorbell. Fran wouldn't be surprised if they couldn't even hear him, when he really thought about the size of the mansion. Except, he wasn't in the mood for really thinking about anything. All he could think about was staying awake. If he fell asleep here, he had the sinking feeling that they wouldn't be happy with him at all and the chances of him joining their crew would become slim. _

_He closed his eyes, willing someone to come to the door, and to his surprise, a light flickered on. His eyes shot open when he heard the door get slammed open, only to narrow at the bright light now flooding onto the porch. A man with red and green short cropped hair stood in front of him, and if Fran's eyes hadn't been blurred in exhaustion he would have noticed the slight gay posture, or the way he wagged his hips when he saw the soaked boy. Fran let out a smile of relief, too tired to put up his façade, and he spoke before the man could ask why the hell he was there. 'Iwantojointhcircus..." He muttered, and with that, he closed his eyes and let the cold feeling growing in his body consume him._

--

And that's how it had happened. Probably wasn't the epic tale you were hoping for? He'd waken up to Lussuria nursing him in a motherly fashion, and well, that'd been it! He'd been welcome into this freak show. Of course, he'd had to audition in front of a scary looking guy he took to be the ring leader, but he'd been accepted, none the less. So far, he had only learned Lussuria, the gay one, and Bel's names. The others hadn't introduced themselves, or been referred to. A blonde face came into his view, looking annoyed, and Fran eyed the crown that sat on Bel's head. Was it part of his act?

"You're not listening to me. Idiot frog." Bel said, and honestly Fran hadn't even noticed he was talking. Immediately he had the sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like this guy. Fran just didn't like blondes. They didn't sit well with him. Plus, the way the guy's bangs hung made it absolutely impossible for Fran to spot his eyes, so he was left clueless to what color they may be. Not being able to look at someone's eyes when speaking to them made him want to punch a baby. Furthermore, the thing that annoyed him the most was the name he'd been referred to as. **FROG?** Annoying bastard. He didn't even look like a frog! So what if he had green hair [1]?! He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry; you're just so ignorable, fake prince. It's hard to concentrate on boring things for too long." He said coolly, looking away at a tent that the white haired man from earlier was setting up, as if it held his interest much more than the blonde. Which, frankly, it did. Fran watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye, just to see if his words had had an impact.

They had. He couldn't be sure, but he could swear he saw a slight twitch, that must have came from the 'prince's' eye, for it was right around the area of the blondes bangs. He couldn't be sure because, to his annoyance, as he mentioned before; you couldn't see his eyes. God that was annoying him more than he thought. Well, at least he'd accomplished his goal of pissing off the older man.

"Nehh? Who do you think you're calling a fake prince, idiot frog?!" Bel seethed, and he gave Fran a look that asked 'How should I kill this bastard?' Fran didn't exactly like being eyed, so he decided to start there.

"Fake prince, could you please not eye me like that? It's embarrassing, I don't like men..." Fran trailed off, and he almost smiled just to humor Bel. Oh, the blonde hadn't liked that, he hadn't liked that at all. He had the suspicion that he might just die in his sleep once of these nights, but that didn't stop him from muttering 'fake prince,' under his breath only to annoy Bel even more.

"You've got a lot of nerve, brat. You should respect you're elders, ushishishi~" The blonde's laugh made Fran shiver, it was freaking creepy. This guy was creepy in general. Well, he hadn't denied liking men so that gave Fran a target for later. Why later? Because the certain tone in Bel's voice said that he'd regret it if he didn't.

"Oh and why is that, fake prince?" He asked, and suppressed the curiosity in his voice. Once again he looked over at Squalo now finishing setting up the tent (damn, he was fast), as if it was utterly beyond interesting. He couldn't exactly tell if Bel was watching him because-

He wasn't going to comment. Maybe he should cut off those bangs while the fake prince slept? That was a good idea. Fran heard his target mutter something rude, and he simply smiled politely, closing his eyes in a cute gesture. The blonde paused for a second after seeing it, and Fran had the feeling he was only irritating the prince more, so he held it.

"Ushishi, you could leave out the fake part and I might answer you." Bel said, and turned his head down towards his nails, apparently playing the 'let's ignore the other' game, like Fran. Of course for all Fran fucking knew he was still staring at him. Damn it, he was good. His dislike was growing immensely.

"Oh, does it bother you? I'm sorry. I've never had much respect for those that dress up. It's a turnoff." He droned, not even bothering to look to see what sort of effect his words had gained.

"It's not dressing up, damn frog. I'm a prince~! Ushishishi..." Again with the damn laugh! Fran wanted to kill this guy. But he wouldn't, if only to keep his job. Was he getting paid for this? Huh, he'd have to ask Lussuria later.

"That doesn't make a lick of sense, Bel-sempai..." [2] He sighed, not bothering to continue the childish fight. His targets grin got even bigger (creepier, in his opinion), apparently amused him referring the fake prince as 'sempai.' Well, Fran was Japanese. This guy would just have to put up with it, he had called others sempai for as long as he could remember, and if it amused the blonde freak, he honestly didn't care.

"Shut up. Kouhais should listen to their sempais." The fake prince said, and to Fran's annoyance, wacked the green haired boy over the head in a scolding manner. It felt nostalgic, to be called kouhai, and surprising, so this guy was Japanese as well? It was something Mukuro had called him, and that didn't make his feeling towards the blonde any higher. "Ushishi, good toad. As I was saying before my un-cute kouhai interrupted me...

"I am Belphegor. You may call me prince. The damn shark assigned me to show you around, meaning you're my responsibility" Bel smirked, as if getting to the good part, and leaned down so he was right in front of Fran. He felt uncomfortable so he let himself lean back a little bit, even if it was a sign of weakness.

_Shark? The white haired man?_

"Because you're my responsibility, it affects you in two ways." The blonde said, grin only getting wider (creepier). He had a bad feeling about this."One... I get to decide your outfit for when we perform." He said, and Fran had to keep his face perfectly normal, although he was infuriated at the revelation. He hoped that this wasn't one of those things where the last thing ended up being a lot worse than the first. "Two... Ushishishi." Bel seemed to have noticed Fran's strained façade for he looked even fuller of himself than he was before. "You'll be my new assistant in my act." He said lightheartedly, watching Fran's expression carefully.

Damn it.

Damn, fucking, it.

And in this case, the 'it' he was referring to in 'damn it' was this man standing in front of him, with bright blonde hair.

"Oh? And what's your act, Bel-sempai?" He asked, monotone voice never failing to amaze him. He sounded so calm, and he felt slightly prideful at the fact of his acting skills, even if they weren't intended.

"Knife throwing." He said, letting out his evil laugh (giggle), watching Fran with utter amusement. His smile must have grown ten times bigger in the time from the beginning of their conversation to now. Fran felt like mentally swearing. So, he did.

DAMN IT.

"Knife throwing...? Well, my life is over." Fran said, letting out a sigh as if this conversation depressed him to the max. Which, it sort of did.

"Ushishi don't be scared I won't skewer you unless I want to." Bel said, apparently that was comfort in his book. Fran was screwed over, that was for sure.

"Sempai, I was under the illusion that you did want to 'skewer' me." He pointed out, and wondered subconsciously when he'd started looking at the blonde. Fran looked away again, so as not to be accused of staring, and found him looking over at where Lussuria was feeding peacocks. God, that guy was weird. He was about to call Lussuria over, considering he seemed to be the nicest one of the bunch here, when his 'sempai' spoke up again.

"It's not an illusion, that's your job~ Ushishishi!" Bel said, and Fran wondered if he'd get used to that blood curdling laugh. He blinked and looked over at Bel. Had the scary man that had judged his audition told them about his act? Well, he'd only shown the man a simple trick that could hardly be called anything special. All he'd done was used the lighting in the room (which there hadn't been much of, but there'd been enough) to reflect another picture of the scary man so it was besides him. Simple really, and it was a trick he'd come up with it to! It was what had made Mukuro realize he was special.

Although to him it was an easy trick, the man with jet black hair and eyes that looked like they belonged to a lion had been impressed.

"If you say so, sempai." He muttered, wanting this conversation to end so he could go and explore on his own WITHOUT the annoying one who was supposedly looking after him.

There was silence between them, a one which Fran didn't mind, but he hoped it was awkward for Bel. Maybe he'd leave that way.

"Well, as much as you want to get rid of me, I'm afraid it's time for me to choose you an outfit for our performance, we do have one tomorrow after all~" Bel purred, and Fran noted the smugness in his face, feeling slightly wary.

"Ahh... Sounds like fun..." He sighed sarcastically, looking around as if asking where they would be going. Bel looked him over, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. The last person he wanted staring at him was this knife bastard, even if it was to decide on an outfit for him.

"Ushishi, for one of us that is! Hurry up, toad." Bel turned on his heel and started walking towards the door of the mansion (because the two had been standing outside with others that Fran didn't feel like mentioning. The only two people he bothered noticing were two adorable looking pink-haired twin girls. Although, they had their eyes covered by a mask, which he found a complete turn-off). Fran considered not following the prince to continue his ignoring game, but he didn't want to make a huge enemy on the first day so he stuck to following the blonde.

"Sure sure..." He said tiredly, following the stuck up man. He wondered how old Bel was, considering he himself was only in his teens [3]. The blonde looked around 23-25, but then again Fran never had been good at judging ages and such.

He was surprised by the easy silence that passed between them, considering they both disliked each other. Although, he had to say he wasn't exactly excited about playing dress up with a certain unattractive annoying prince. He couldn't be bothered to remember that certain princes name, of course. Fran took this moment to look even closer at the mansion that they resided in, having passed out before he could get a good look at the main hall. Plus, earlier that day the stupid long haired man had been rushing him outside to... well he wasn't exactly sure. To see the rest of the Varia probably.

The inside of the house was almost as amazing as the exterior (if not more so). The curtains that lined all the windows looked to be made out of some red velvet material, matching the walls because they too were a maroon. The floors were marble. **Black **marble. Fran adored expensive things like this, considering he himself had always wanted to be rich and live in a huge house (like a prince), although he'd NEVER admit it.

There were chandeliers in quite a few rooms, if not all, and he found himself admiring the shiny surfaces, already coming up with a new trick in his mind. The ceiling was far above him, and he found himself following the blonde into a narrow hallway. Unlike the other rooms he'd seen so far (not many, actually) the walls were a certain tone of blue. Photographs lined the walls, and he noticed a few of the people he'd already seen.

The first photograph was in high detail, taken from a very threatening angle that still managed to make the man in it (the one Fran recognized as the guy who had auditioned him with all those weird scars on his face) look attractive. The man's dark eyes stared down at the camera, and Fran felt slightly paranoid just looking at it, even if it was just his imagination- OMFG HAD THOSE EYES JUST MOVED?! (Sorry, I couldn't resist that little note XD). The unnamed supposed ring leader was clad in a dark blue that matched him quite well, although he wouldn't have thought so just looking at his supposed employer. He wore a dark red cape, and his hair was in a slightly messy style. The man was positioned on a king like chair, one leg overlapping the side, and although he didn't smile there was a slight glint of evil amusement in the ringleader's eyes. Fran's eyes shifted to the second photograph.

Fran recognized the white haired man he'd seen early, the one Bel had called 'shark,' in the second picture. He was clad in all gold, a gold suit to be specific, and it had obviously been for the picture because he was glaring at the camera as if it was responsible for all the problems in the world. This one, like the last one, was taken at an odd angle which made Fran believe that it was by the same photographer. The man's white hair was much shorter than it was now, and he looked fairly younger. He was standing up, hands pushed into his pockets cruelly, and his pants were hanging low because of it. Once again, Fran looked to the next photo and found amusement to see who it was.

Lussuria stood there dotingly, gloved hands folded fangirlishly (wtf?) onto one of his cheeks. He wore his usual glasses, but his hair was all green unlike now and longer. Fran decided that this man had probably been gay for a _very _long time. The outfit that fitted over the gay man's body was much like the one he'd seen this morning, except it was a red instead of black. Fran's friend wore one of those hats that looked like it belonged in a cocktail movie, and if he didn't know any better he'd say that the man was hitting on the camera-man. It was a great representation, and, to Fran's surprise, this picture was also taken at an unusual shot, in such ways so that the older green haired man was looking up towards the camera.

The next photo, Fran didn't really care much for because; he had no idea in the slightest who it was. The stranger in the photo had... _unusual _black or brown hair and he stared expressionlessly at the camera. By unusual, Fran meant it spiked backwards in every which way. This man wasn't very attractive, Fran couldn't help but note. The man wore a light shade of tan clothes, which in truth he had a feeling weren't the guy's usual apparel considering the unknown man was pulling at his clothes uncomfortably. NEXT.

_No. Not next. Backbackbackbackback. _

Although that was what Fran thought, his eyes were kept glued to the next and last picture. It was, unexpectedly, of his new sempai 'Belphegor.' Except, it didn't exactly **look **like Belphegor. Fran would have expected the prince to be in some sort of expensive garb that was overly priced and looked like it was suited for a very tale, but to his surprise it was quite the opposite. He felt himself sucking in all the details, even though he didn't want to. It was quite unpleasant. The blonde was seen leaning against what appeared to be a brick wall, and the thing that had astonished Fran was that he was covered from head to toe in black, except for the crown of course. The thing was, well, it's not like he looked _good_. But he certainly looked... _better_ than usual. Fran hadn't notice quite how pale the blonde was, and he was certain he wasn't for that matter, but something about the lighting and the black clothes made him look incredibly innocent, but at the same time like a badass murderer. Instead of his usual mocking maniac like grin he had a huge smile on his face, and there were bandages under his as usual heavy bangs. His hair wasn't as well, spiky, and Fran could tell he was younger by at least 5 to 10 years. It never passed through the green haired boys head that makeup or style or even cool positions of the camera had anything to do with how unusual the blonde boy looked in the picture. It was altogether blurry, but he couldn't bring himself to mind. His eyes trailed down to some knifes that were being held in his targets hand, and he noted how close they were to the skin of the prince, and he felt himself shiver slightly at the thought of one of those sharp blades pierce into any human.

_I really hope that this bastard doesn't plan on throwing THOSE knifes at me._

The main point was though, although the blondie looked better than usual, Fran felt an eerie/creepy dislike to the picture.

The blonde in front of him stopped suddenly, making Fran run into him and look up at the knife bastard with a neutral but slightly annoyed face. "Neh? Damn frog, why the hell are you shivering? Don't tell me you caught a cold yesterday. Lussuria told me that you nearly fell into him because of being cold; I think he might have harassed you in your sleep. Ushishishi poor toady~" Although he said that, Fran glowered at how smug and amused his sempai looked. Damn prince.

"I'm fine, fake prince. Thanks for your genuine concern." Fran answered dully, not in the mood for conversation, letting mock hurt seep into his voice. He personally found Lussuria's company quite happy-making, because even though the man was gay and had flirted with him this morning, but he had the suspicion that the elder man was doing it more for reactions than results. It seemed like the kind of person Fran could get along with, and not target with a barricade of insults like he did with most people.

"You're welcome ushishi" Bel smirked, and then turned so his back was to Fran and he once again moved forward towards the end of the hall. He didn't respond, not finding the need to do so. "Oh look, we're here!" He all but sang, sounding a little too cheerful to be innocent. He opened one of the doors at the end of the hall, and Fran realized that he'd subconsciously kept on following the blonde. The door was a yellow color, which looked odd against the blue walling but somehow seemed to go well.

Fran eyed Bel suspiciously as the blonde held the door open for him, and he walked in, one eye never leaving his potential enemy. Once he was inside and his back was already turned so that he couldn't protect himself if his sempai decided to play a cruel joke, he looked ahead and was surprised to see one of the pink haired girls from outside there. So was her twin! Hadn't they just been outside? While dwelling over this his eyes passed over the rest of the room.

They appeared to be in some sort of dressing room, filled to the brink with all sorts of masks, hats, costumes, everything that would be needed in a circus actually. Fran felt slightly impressed, and wondered what his outfit would end up looking like. He hoped it was nothing embarrassing.

"Master Bel. My apologies I did not know you would require this room or I would have cleaned it up." Said the pink-haired girls in unison, and he raised his eyebrows at two things. 1) They sounded like freaking robots. 2) Why the hell did Bel get to be called master?! He wanted to be called master by pretty girls! Unfair!

"Pfft, scum. I don't care, get out. I have other matters to attend to. Squalo said they were important, which they're not. But the damn shark will bite my fucking head off if I don't find this brat a costume." Said Bel carelessly, and he noted how the twins flinched at the 'scum' part.

_Squalo? Ah. So that's his name. Good to know, _

"Sempai? You shouldn't treat girls that are prettier than you harshly even if you're jealous of them." He said with his usual monotone expression, and he held back a smile as the girls gave him a surprised slightly scared expression (although he could swear he saw a flicker of amusement/happiness in their eyes). They also looked slightly grateful, and he wondered if he seemed like he was flirting by sticking off for them, which in a way, he was. His gaze flickered from the cute girls to his target, and saw that Bel actually appeared to be annoyed, even if he tried to hide it. Looks like he'd won this round. "Don't worry though," he said, right before the prince was about to speak up. "I know the real reason you're jealous of them." He said, putting a fist up with his pointer finger rose in a matter of fact way.

The two girls looked at Bel suspiciously, as if he was hiding something from them, and then back to Fran like he had a secret relationship with the blonde. Pfft, as if. Bel simply looked curious though, if not amused. "Oh? And what is that?" Bel asked calmly, wondering what bull shit of an excuse Fran would come up with.

Fran thought for a second, and forced a polite smile, although he felt like smirking, and he brought his hand down to meet the other one behind his back. "It's because you're gay and you want to be a girl of course. I mean it's obvious, princess. You're jealous because they have the parts that you want- if you know what I mean." And he ended his statement with calm eyes, feeling proud of himself for being able to say that with a straight face, even if it was out of his character. He didn't need to look at the twins to know that they were sputtering, and he didn't care whether it was of surprise, confusion or amusement. Probably the 3rd one considering he could hear the sound of gagging. Bel just kept on grinning, even if he seemed to be getting more annoyed by the minute, visibly restraining himself from hurting the frog.

"Ooh? And how would you know this? It takes one to know one, Ushishishi~!" Bel seethed out, and he wondered how he managed with that insane giggle of Bel's, then added on for better measures as if to insult him, "freak." Fran kept on smiling, not insulted in the slightest, purely finding it hilarious that he was making the blonde so pissed.

"So you DO admit to being a fag." He said, and he had a feeling that he probably shouldn't push it much more or he really would die in his sleep. Or when he was getting scary looking knives thrown at him. Shudder. He'd definitely prefer the first one. He raised amused eyebrows as the prince raised his hands in annoyance, although Fran saw it as defeat.

"Scum's, you dress the fucking toad I can't stand people like him!" And with that, he walked out indignantly, head held high, acting as if he was winning an immature match that meant absolutely nothing to him. Fran really did hate that part about the prince, but he managed to smile in apology to the 'scums.' To his surprise, they were laughing loudly in amusement, apparently grateful to him for teasing Bel. Gah, they were annoying. He hoped they didn't do this often. If they were grateful, then they should repay him with themselves rather than smiling at him like idiots, which he considered to be a very unattractive look for them and he felt almost positive they didn't do it often.

Finally the pink haired woman looked up, and Fran felt himself shiver a little at the evil looks on their faces. Were twins evil? He didn't know, but at least they were cute.

--

Fran sighed, staring into the mirror the twins held out for him. He looked _ridiculous_. Absolutely **ridiculous! **Apparently the damn pink haired women had heard Bel call him 'toad,' because embarrassingly enough he now wore a slight frog hat. He HATED it, too. All he wanted to do was throw it away (actually, he might just beat it up first if he ever got the chance). His lower body had a tight teal suit, which apparently 'matched his eyes.' His tie, on the other hand, was black. He couldn't imagine how much everyone from the Varia would laugh when they saw him, and he wondered to himself if maybe the girls were trying to make him look gay. They were succeeding.

His eyes traveled up and down his newly found outfit, each time finding something more to criticize. The pants were way too tight, he better not have to sleep in these. The sleeves were too fucking long. The tie wasn't the right length so it didn't hang correctly, and he didn't know how to retie it if it were undone. The teal jacket sparkled in the light. Fucking SPARKLED! He felt like Edward Cullen! His shoes squeaked when he walked.

...

That's when it hit him.

It made him look like a girl. The suit was oddly proportioned and hung tightly to his stomach, making it look smaller and thinner than it was, then the suit broadened out among the hips. His upper part, where most girls might find breasts (hopefully), was drooping slightly (obviously too big considering he had absolutely no muscles in that area which were meant to fill the space up), so it looked like he could be a flat girl. And then he was brought to the fucking tight PANTS. If he ever so much as _thought_ of having a boner he'd probably be in pain. Yup, here came the pain.

What made him even more uncomfortable was that his own addition wasn't exactly helping. The ring that Mukuro had given him for Christmas was placed on his right hand ring finger, because it hadn't fit on any other finger and he sure as hell wasn't going to put it on the other hand and have people thinking he was engaged, or even worse _married_.

His hair and tattoos had always been called gay by others, and right now he was hit with the realization that there had been slight truth in the jerks that had called him gay's harsh words. Once again, he side.

_I wonder what Bel-sempai will think. Fuck, I don't want to give him ammunition to tease me. DAMN IT._

In truth, he didn't care what the blonde thought; it just bothered him a little because he'd probably have to end up spending time thinking about his insults. Damn. That's when he heard the door open.

"How long does it take to pick out-" Fran had turned around the second he'd heard the door open, and he was quite amused at the shocked look on his sempais face. "Holy _shit_." He heard, and he glared at the amused look on his teachers face.

Smug, that's the word. He fucking hated smug bastards.

"Good work, girls." Was all that the blonde said, maniac grin a little wider than usual, and his famous laugh ringing in the room.

--

**A/N: Well! That was... fun. It took me a while to write but tell me what you think! =D I WILL write a follow-up to this, but it will definitely (let me say that again people, DEFINITELY) go faster if you review. So, if you haven't realized by now, the couple is 'BelxFran.' Depending on my mood swings and what you guys think I'll probably add some 'XanxusxSqualo' in here as well. I plan on making this one slow-paced romance wise, but believe me, when I finally get to the lemon parts I won't be deleting anything just because I love you guys ;] that's right! No skipping around with me! Heh, so yesh! Review! Love it, hate it? **

**P.S. **

**OMGOMGOMGOMG! SOSOSOSOSOSOSORRY MUKURO! I MADE YOU SUCH A JERK AND I **_**LOVE**_** YOU! WHO WOULDN'T LOVE PINEAPPLE HAIR?!**

**[1] So yeah, I know how in the anime Bel calls Fran a frog because of the hat and Mammon, but because Fran didn't start out with the hat and I'm not quite sure how I'll incorporate Mammon into this in the future, the reason our favorite blonde in the world calls Fran a little tiny froggie is because his hair is green. **

**[2] Don't own this line! It isn't really owned since loads of people use it, but just to let you guys know I took this from the anime. I don't want to get in trouble for stealing although I doubt I would, just being paranoid. **

**[3] The actual age of Fran hasn't been released yet, and to all you smart people out there claiming he's 25, I don't mean to burst your bubble but he's NOT. XD That's his voice actors age; just thought I should clear that up... And he could be, but I'm just saying that rumor started with no real evidence. **

**Volt out. 'Straight? So is spaghetti until you warm it up.'**


	2. What an Annoying Prince

**Disclaimer: Full disclaimer in 1****st**** chapter, I own nothing but the plot. I hope to own the anime soon! Considering I don't even have a job though, I think you'll just have to wish me luck. **

**Warning: YAOI! BOY X BOY! ACTUALLY, BOY X MAN! BECAUSE FRAN IS A FREAKING SHORTIE! AND BEL IS 25! **

**Pairings: BelxFran. I will probably mention some XanxusxSqualo, but not much because I don't want to dictate it away from the story and I also plan to make another fanfiction with this same idea except in Squalo or Xanxus' P.O.V. Tell me what you think! **

**Rating: T, it might go up to M if this gets really... bad. xD It's rated T for language and touching. Not in this chapter (not touching, that is) but in the future there will be. And more. Probably. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm just wondering. I know in a lot of fan fictions I read that involve Bel, I get really annoyed because EVERY SINGLE line has 'ushishishi' added onto the end, so I just wanted to ask you guys if I'm doing too much of that, or if I'm doing fine and don't need to worry about it? Thanksaroo! **

***** Last time *****

"_How long does it take to pick out-" Fran had turned around the second he'd heard the door open, and he was quite amused at the shocked look on his sempais face. "Holy _shit._" He heard, and he glared at the amused look on his teachers face. _

_Smug, that's the word. He fucking hated smug bastards. _

"_Good work, girls." Was all that the blonde said, maniac grin a little wider than usual, and his famous laugh ringing in the room._

**The Great Varia Freak Show:: ~ Chapter 2**

"Sempai, where are we going?" Fran asked warily, feeling superbly subconscious in his new uniform. Apparently, it wasn't one of those things that you only had to get into on special occasions, although, to his annoyance, Bel didn't feel the need to get out his. Of course, that was to expect from an asshole.

The blonde paused, stopping his quick pace to look back at the 'frog,' smirking ever so slightly. Fran wondered absentmindedly how this guy moved around so quickly and his bangs never budged. "Practice, of course. Ushishi~" Fran wondered what the prince meant, although he had a small idea, one which didn't please him.

"Oh. And would you like to tell me what we'll be practicing?" He asked wryly, in an 'are you stupid?' tone.

"Nope."

"Nehh...? But Bel-sempai..." He trailed off, letting out a breathless sigh that could be heard by no one but himself. Why did this idiot have to be so damn _annoying_?! It could only be around 3:00 in the afternoon and already the stupid knife bastard had found a way to ruin his mood. Fran had the sinking feeling that he knew what they were going to 'practice,' and he felt less than enthusiastic.

_I wonder... Did Squalo decided to put me as this guy's assistant because it's convenient or because the stupid prince happened to be there? _

He had the feeling it was the latter, only because the white haired man (in the moments Fran had been in his presence, which are not that many) hadn't really seemed like the type to think ahead. It didn't really matter; maybe it was because the prince needed a new assistant? And if he did, what had happened to the old assistant? If this guy had an act such as knife throwing, Fran decided he should probably be wary of the blonde.

Although his growing curiosity made his palms itch slightly, he didn't ask Bel anymore questions to as to what they were doing now, figuring he was most likely on his way to give a performance of his illusions to the selfish prince. Actually, Fran had been hoping to an extent that the ringleader he still didn't know the name of would be the only one that would see any of his little magic tricks before the performance, that way the rest of 'The Varia' would be surprised. Shame...

He'd been distant with his thoughts, mostly zoning out, but out of boredom he decided to turn his attention to the prince that was now cockily leading Fran to some unknown place. Belphegor had thy (A/U sorry, love that word) head held high, and although it wasn't much he was strolling quickly which pleased the green headed teen. He _hated_ walking behind someone that insisted at walking at the slowest pace in the universe, although he didn't really know why. In general he preferred slow paced easy going things, but there were just some things he didn't tolerate! Two of those things were quite easy to guess, actually.

Fran eyed the self-confident blonde with a less than curious look, but not quite uninterested stare. As he'd mentioned earlier, this man seemed so... conceited. He couldn't really bring himself to think of it as a bad thing though, considering Mukuro had been kind of the same way.

He was starting to notice that this guy actually resembled his purple headed best friend- no- scratch that... purpled headed EX best friend, quite a lot. That pissed him off. **Very much**.

It made him want to punch that cocky idiot right off the Earth! Either one would do, in fact. It was silly, he dared say! He'd probably beat up Mukuro if he ever got the chance for being so much by the stuck-up blonde, or he'd murder the knife bastard for reminding him so much of his previous teacher! Maybe it was a teacher thing? Of course, it's not like he'd ever do either of those things, considering they'd break his emotionless mask, and he couldn't have that happening now could he?

He smiled wryly to himself as he realized he'd gotten carried away with his thoughts, something he did often. Seriously! Sometimes he wondered if he had A.D.D.! It was probably because he was so used to not showing any emotion on the inside so he had to let all his temptations to rant out SOMEHOW, so if that meant venting out to himself, so be it.

The prince seemed to have sensed his amusement for he looked backwards curiously, bringing his hands up to fold behind his head in an easy going matter. Fran didn't notice, but he was brought back from his thoughts as Bel turned around and started walking backwards, head tilted to the side in a curious matter as watched the proclaimed frog. "Stupid toad, what are you laughing at?" Bel asked, only the slightest hints of annoyance in his tone, seemingly thinking the green haired teen was laughing at him.

"I'm not laughing, fake prince. I'm smiling. I- unlike you- don't find it necessary to laugh every time I smile." He said dryly, letting his anger at being seen smile come out as annoyance for the blonde.

_I'm so glad I don't too! I mean seriously, I hope he doesn't think that laugh is attractive because it's definitely not. _

He thought to himself, letting his smile drop completely, which of course, caused another evil **giggle**. "Fuck yeah, you jealous?!" The supposed genius asked, and Fran wondered if this was his way of having a decent conversation (which in his opinion was just plain revolting and he hoped to end it as soon as possible, he'd have to ask Lussuria about this guy. For safety purposes). Seriously! He'd just insulted the blonde and what had the stupid prince done?! He'd treated it like a compliment! Maybe he was a masochist? He eyed Bel again.

_Yup, definitely a masochist. Sadist too. Will I make it out of here alive?_

"Conceited knife bastard." He pretended to say under his breath, if only to piss this guy off. Which it didn't, but it made him feel a little better at least!

"I'm going to forget I heard that, commoner! Ushishi... Heh, we're here." Bel said, turning back around and gesturing to a plain room with only feeble pieces of furniture, one of which being something Fran thought looked like a torture device.

"Sempai?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him as he walked over to a long piece of dark wood that was almost black, standing up about 6 feet tall. It was flat, not curving at all. Said piece of wood had wheels attached on the back, so it appeared it could be moved.

"That's what we'll be practicing with~ I told you, you're my new assistant remember?" The masochist grinned, well more like he grinned wider, considering the smile never really left his face in the first place.

Ooooh! So they were practicing the knife bastard's act? Well, that was good. Fran didn't feel up to doing a petty trick to entertain the blonde. He was sure Bel would just end up insulting it anyway, so it held no gain to him, except for a little practice he really didn't need. Then again... The idea of having knives thrown at him didn't exactly make him whoop with glee either. Especially considering the person behind the knives. "Ah... So I stand against the piece of wood? How original, fake prince." He said politely, and Bel looked at him suspiciously, obviously hinting the small sarcasm that peeked out of his voice.

"Ushishi, well of course! I AM a genius after all." Apparently he'd decided to ignore his sarcasm, or hadn't hinted it at all, in which case Fran suspected that he wasn't really the genius he claimed to be.

"A prince AND a genius? Amazing."

"Drop the sarcasm, stupid toad." Okay, never mind. He'd realized the mockery in Fran's voice. Damn.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Fran said innocently, doing a fake smile. He'd always hated his fake smiles. He'd stared in the mirror and hadn't been able to figure out what or who they were, because Fran knew they weren't... HIM, if that made sense. It was like a clown smile! Rather fitting considering he was in a circus wasn't it? Of course, his joker of a smile didn't really come close to Bel's now did it?

"Get against the practicing board before I pin you there, stupid toad." Bel let out a fake growl, even though his said grin never left his face.

"Pin me there? I don't feel that way about you remember?" He teased, knowing that the prince hadn't meant it like that but choosing to make fun of his poor choice of wording.

"I meant with knives, frog. As if I'd ever think about pinning you to anything, see? My mind doesn't even go there. Apparently your does though. Ushishi~" Bel smirked, apparently finding this banter endlessly entertaining. Fran on the other hand, just found it tiring so he decided to do as he was told.

"Yes yes, you sadistic prince..." He said dully, leaning back against the piece of wood trying to be comfortable. Which was impossible, by the way. Why? Oh, no reason...

_It feels like nails are sticking out of the back of this thing! Who could get comfortable with that stupid prince staring at them like they're some type of food anyway? Why'd I have to get paired up with such an evil partner? I wonder if I can switch._

Even as he complained mentally, his facial expression never changed in the slightest, making it impossible to be read by his new sempai. So why'd he feel like even though his stoic, void of all emotion mask was up the stupid blonde could still sense he was feeling unpleasant? If said blonde really could read such small hints that most people hadn't sensed for his entire life, Fran found that he had gotten the right first impression in disliking Bel. He didn't need someone like that questioning if he was okay every three seconds because he could see what the green haired teen was thinking (not that Fran wasn't okay ever three seconds, he just felt... pressured sometimes). So it was obvious that he and his sempai would NEVER grow to be friends, or even acquaintances for that matter.

Fran stared at the blonde, and his uneasiness increased when he realized that the prince wasn't grinning as largely anymore, instead just a soft smirk. Why?

_He couldn't possibly be bothered by the fact that I'm nervou- uncomfortable could he?! No. Definitely something else, unless he plans to crush me. Shit, he doesn't plan to build up my confidence then crush me down does he?! Because that won't work, so give it your best shot, bastard. _

He nodded towards the prince as a signal for him to begin, although he was more or less nodding at his thoughts as if deciding that was definitely what was going on (which it wasn't, but he liked being stubborn. It was a cute quality on him).

"Ushishishi... Should I skewer you're brain or your heart?" Bel asked himself, and Fran gave the slightest twitch to show the notion had bothered him. The prince pretended not to notice, and he instead started reaching into the inside of his coat, smoothly grabbing a knife, but also doing it slowly at the same time to make sure that he hadn't lost his kouhai's attention. Fran knew what he was doing of course, but that didn't make the affect any less threatening. Once a few (three, to be exact) had been removed from the princes coat he dragged them along his shirt, almost ripping the material, before moving the blades up to his cheek in a thoughtful manner as he eyed Fran.

Well, at least that's what Fran thought he was doing, couldn't be sure because once again. **NO EYES**. Something bubbled in his stomach at the show his sempai was putting on, and it made him even more unnerved than before. It wasn't... bad. It was different, like a warm feeling, and it made his heart pound slightly faster than normal.

_Fear..._

Shit, he didn't want to be afraid of this guy! It was a weakness, but he couldn't help but feel that that is what it was! It was either that or something like lust and it obviously wasn't something completely idiotic like that because he'd never in a million years finding the thing in front of him actually attractive. So, as he'd thought before, that left him with fear.

"I'd prefer you don't do either, actually." He finally replied, and he hoped his anxiety didn't show in his eyes. He KNEW that the prince had been joking but still... Violence just didn't run well with him, to joke about something like that so easily, was a very _unappealing_ idea to him. Which made sense, considering Bel was very unappealing. Finally! His thoughts were starting to make sense!

_WOOSH!_

He snapped out of his daze, eyes that were a fraction wider trailing to the side where a very pointy looking knife had been imbedded in the wood beside him, not an inch away from his frog hat.

"I actually don't really care about your opinion, commoner. I am prince after all." An amused Bel said, and he seemed quite honest actually. There was another twist in his gut, this one felt worse though, meaning the fear must be getting worse right? Fran didn't even think about the fact that this was a completely different feeling more along the lines of hurt. He never really had been in touch with his emotions...

"I've only known you for a few hours, sempai, and already I think you overuse that line." He said, raising his eyebrows as if he was unfazed. As if he wasn't strongly aware of the fact that if Bel had missed and the knife had gone just a few inches more to the right, he might as well be dead. What would happen, honestly? If an eye had been hit then it would be unfixable damage, meaning he'd have complete loss in one eye. That didn't sound very appealing. He'd have a nasty scar no matter what happened, and that was just speaking lightly. He could die by doing this, couldn't he?! Mukuro wasn't half this insane!

Here he went again, why do his thoughts always come back to-

_SHWOOOSH!_

Another sound, and this time Fran almost moved away, but then he thought (because he was cool like that and had a huge knack for thinking in the moment quickly. Seriously, Bel thought HE was a prince, he got nothing on Fran) it probably wouldn't be smart to move anywhere when knifes were flying around. Unlike the previous knife, this one was on his left side, and it was between his arm and chest.

He gulped, not trying to hide it. Fran did it to mock Bel, although it definitely represented the 'fear' twisting its way into his gut right now.

"You should ask for permission to speak, slave~" Bel was grinning at him, and Fran was caught between staying calm and not letting it get to him or to start screwing over his silly façade and swearing at the bastard. The former one, obviously.

"Yes sempai." He drawled for the fun of it, actually feeling in a lighter mood than one would expect. That didn't mean he'd been lying when he said he was angry, but the anger more or less wasn't completely directed at the blonde who was currently pointing knives at him. Nope, he was angry that even though this guy was being a complete jerk, he still felt slightly... happy. It was a weird feeling, and it confused him. He was positive he didn't feel anything but dislike towards the blonde, and it's not like he'd been getting the nicest greetings from all the other people here (except for the too nice Lussuria) but somehow, it had a feeling around it. Like anything that would have been a big deal elsewhere was completely normal here, and everyone accepted that.

It was kind of weird, and it made him feel like he came directly out of one of those sappy films about people finding their 'true home,' but whatever. None of this meant anything to Fran; it wasn't like he was just going to abandon his mask that he'd built so carefully over the years because he thought there was a nice feeling around a silly circus. No, he wasn't stupid. "Sempai?" He asked, not even realizing he'd spoken. Oh well, he was slightly curious anyway.

"Hmm?" Bel asked, putting the end of the knife in his mouth carelessly as he watched the frog, licking the side of it ever so carelessly.

Fran thought he might throw up, that was _sickening_! How did the man keep from getting cut?! Why was he LICKING something that could be used for fighting? How the hell did he have that air about him that didn't even notice?! He realized he was staring at Bel's tongue (which almost caused him to shiver) so he quickly looked away, which caused the blonde to laugh quietly (once again, giggle). Fran was once again proud of his mask, when his voice didn't shake with disgust.

"If you are so good at throwing knives, then does that mean you're doing this for my sake?" He asked in a sweet voice, almost sounding touched. Bel hid his surprise well, apparently thinking Fran was joking. Which he was, but oh well. That wasn't hard to figure out. "How sweet, Bel-sempai has a heart. Can I leave now? This is starting to get plain out creepy."

Bel growled his lips quirking even higher upwards in amusement, apparently not phased by the supposed insult. Fran would have to try some different way to get under the blondes skin if he was already getting used to verbal attacks, damn it!

"You can leave when I tell you to~" Bel said, although he seemed a little less enthusiastic than a few seconds ago. Fran felt bored now, and almost said so when the door slammed open.

"Oh no! Poor Fran! Is Bel being mean?! Don't worry I'll get you down from there!" And even though Fran looked over to see the gay man running over to him, he wouldn't have really had to look up to know it was him. Lussuria shot an accusing glare at Bel as he wrapped his arms around Fran's waist in a hug, cheek pressed against Fran's chest happily. "Oh Fran! You look so adorable! I love your outfit! You should be careful though, Bel is dangerous! He'll steal you from me~!" Bel laughed at that, although it sounded a little more forced.

_Thank god Lussuria came and saved me. Does sempai not like Lussuria? Not that I care. _

He wondered to himself, and just rolled his eyes at Lussuria in a friendly way, and he felt happy to have the man here instead of being alone with Bel. The gay brotherly man looked him over carefully as if making sure no damage had been done to his precious Fran, then carefully removed the knife that held Fran to the wall. As soon as that was done, Fran stretched happily, not even listening to whatever Lussuria was squealing about. Until he was forced to, anyway.

"GASP! Bel! Look what you've done! Don't worry Fran I'm sure it'll sew up..." Fran looked down to see what Lussuria was talking about, and saw the gay man take his arm and eyed the place where his sempais knife had been imbedded, apparently ripping through the suit (and the black undershirt). "I'll sew it for you! Here, how about right now?!" Lussuria asked happily, pulling at the material as if he thought Fran was going to take it off.

"I don't care about my clothes, plus I don't want to walk around with no shirt all day." Fran stated in his usual monotone voice, Lussuria looked aghast, absolutely crushed. "N-no you can still sew it back together can't you just-" once again, that look of absolutely being crushed, almost rejected. What the hell was wrong with this guy?! "I told you I really don't care..." Fran started to trail off, wondering why it was so important that his shirt get fixed immediately. He'd made a mistake in saying that, because apparently Lussuria had misunderstood.

"Really? Awww that's so darling of you my cute little froggie! If you'd just take off your shirt then..." Fran's green haired gay elder started tugging at his teal suit, as if he planned to take it off himself.

"What are you doing, stop it." He stated harshly, trying to keep the obvious annoyance out of his voice as he pushed Lussuria away. There was no way in HELL that he'd be caught dead with his shirt off in front of Bel! He'd be mocked for his feminine figure for the rest of his life! Wait, why'd he care? It's not like Bel mocking him would actually bother him, so why?

_... Ah, it's probably because that means I'd have to spend longer thinking of a reply to his lame teases, yeah that's it. _

And plus, he didn't want to be cold the rest of the day. Well, he'd probably be allowed to go get a different shirt but but but still! It'd be embarrassing to walk half naked with Bel next to him; people might get the wrong idea. And what a wrong idea that'd be! He'd rather be caught dead than have anyone thinking the two of them felt anything towards each other than hate (although Fran did find Bel somewhat amusing so far).

"Ushishishi, is the little froggie afraid to show his body in front of others?" Bel teased, making Fran shoot him half of a glare.

"It's not that, it just seems stupid to me." He answered quickly and dully, looking between both Lussuria and Bel so he got the point across (a.k.a., using an excuse to look at them like idiotic children. OH YEAH!)

"Awww, froggie-chan! You're ruining my fun~!" Lussuria complained, and Fran didn't bother to look at him, considering he didn't exactly care, instead he looked towards the door. Why? Because he felt embarrassed that he in fact really WAS self-conscious about his body.

_Froggie-chan? What the hell. I guess the entire Varia is wrong in the head, here I was think it was only Bel. Am I out of my mind as well? Hopefully I'm not as annoying as these two are. _

_But I do like Lussuria though, he's entertaining. Insane, but entertaining. So I guess it's alright if he's a little weird in the head._

_Still though, I'm probably as annoying with hell. I've been told that before haven't I? The way I always poke fun at people that bore me. That's probably not a very good habit._

"Sorry, Lussuria-sama." Fran said, raising his eyebrows in contained annoyance, speaking again before anything more could be heard from the whining Lussuria. "Are we done yet? I'm hungry." He said as he turned to Bel, looking at him as if he expected the blond to personally feed him. Which he did just to annoy the prince, obviously.

Bel grinned, although it looked strained and annoyed at being forced to stop his sadistic fun. "Why I wouldn't want to make the stupid toad go hungry now, would I?" He mock asked, and Fran just gave him a charming smile, growing tired of the game he had been playing with the prince all morning.

The 'Let's-Insult-Each-Other-Until-We-Claw-Our-Own-Throats-Out' game. The man was too immature considering he had to be in his 20s, and Fran felt like he was babysitting after just a few hours. A couple of days and he'd probably feel suicidal. Well, joining the circus had to have SOME drawbacks he supposed.

Fran's smile didn't falter as he spoke, although he knew it looked a little less than honest. "You would, I'm sure. Now would you like to show me wear the kitchen is, or shall I just go with Lussuria?" Damn it! He should have just asked to go with Lussuria instead of giving Bel the option to actually cause him verbal pain (even though the princes insults had yet to hit a mark, and he doubted they would). Whatever, Bel wouldn't want to come with him anyway so he didn't have to worry!

"Of course I'd _love _to accompany my un-cute kouhai to the kitchen, why didn't you just say so?" The prince teased, and Fran sent a mental curse towards Bel, which was so strong it baffled him that the knife bastard didn't feel it. Lussuria watched them both, head looking back and forth and the short sentenced banter that flew by quickly even though it felt like such a long time to the two that actually participated in it. The gay man looked happy to just watch, although Fran and Bel didn't notice because they were caught up in a creepy fake smiling contest, which made the green haired elder shiver.

"Damn, I was getting my hopes up that you'd commit suicide while Lussuria and I were at lunch because of how unloved you are." Fran said innocently, fake smile finally fading away to that usual uncaring face.

"Watch your tongue, stupid frog. I might just cut it off while you sleep if you don't." Bel said, apparently annoyed. Fran wondered if he'd somehow hit a soft spot but then decided against it.

"Does the concept of spilling my blood make you that happy that you'd be willing to go to such measures to do so?" Fran asked, finding the way the sentence had came out a little creepy just because the idea of Bel murdering him in his sleep was such a sinister thought, and it felt like quite the real threat when he said it out loud. Fran hadn't really meant what he'd said, but for a second he could swear he saw the smile curve even further up, becoming more menacing than before. It made his palms itch with a sudden urge to be away from the possible murderer, although he knew it wasn't likely he'd be able to give into that need anytime soon. The smile bothered him more than he himself wanted to admit to himself. Fran just... _couldn't_ put up with violence, or threats. It made him nervous, and he wanted to avoid conflict at all possible costs [1]. Maybe he should start treating the blond with a little more respect, if only to avoid being cruelly killed.

"Ushishishi. Oh I'd never dream of hurting you, little froggie~" Fran's tormenter said lightly, although he could tell that the blond had picked up on Fran's discomfort and was threatening him ever so slightly. He suddenly turned on his heel and walked towards the door, before glancing back at the blond.

"I'm hungry, let's go." He intoned dully, although there was a heated edge to his words that he hoped weren't that obvious. He nodded at Lussuria before opening the door that lead to the hallway they'd taken to get here and walking into it, refusing to look at the prince once again.

_That was close. I almost actually let some of my fear show on my face._

He thought with a small sigh, not reaching the ears of his new co-workers (can he call circus members co workers? He didn't know.) that resided in the room behind him. Fran didn't exactly know why keeping his mask up was so important now, considering no one here probably cared how messed up emotionally he was.

_I-I'm not messed up emotionally! I have feelings that either take things the wrong way or blow them off! What's wrong with that?!_

He groaned inwardly. Why hadn't he just abandoned this stupid façade once he'd gotten here? Then he wouldn't have to pretend anymore, and everyone would think that he'd always been honest about how he felt. Did that make sense? Considering his own mind had only just thought of it, it probably didn't.

His rant between himself and well, himself was interrupted as the blond once again walked passed him, his hands brought up to be clasped behind his head, as he walked a few feet in front of the frog before turning to give Fran a displeased look.

_Did I do something that really pissed him off...? _

He wondered (although it wasn't exactly a bad thought, he actually found himself a little excited about ticking his supposedly genius sempai off). "Hey, idiot frog." Bel's face was calm, but the cracked smile that Fran had noticed moments ago gave away his annoyance.

"Sempai?" Fran question, not smiling because he figured that his poor smiling muscles had been overused today by the mock grins he kept giving the prince. Not to say he didn't find this amusing. Maybe he would continue this game after all, because it seemed even if irritating the elder blond would most likely only add towards his fears of being caught in the middle of something violent, it was amusing all the same. The way his smile lessened into an almost pout made the man seem... Fran didn't exactly have a word to describe it, considering he couldn't match up any words of attractiveness with this blond, even if others would be able to. It just wasn't a factor in his book, for two reasons. 1) He was completely 100% straight. 2) Bel was a complete asshole. More suiting words to describe that look might be 'less annoying' or 'bearable.'

"Peasants aren't allowed to boss royalty around. " The blonde stated grumpily, and Fran's eyes widened a fraction in surprise and he found the ends of his lips _almost _quirking into a smile. THAT was what had bothered Bel?!

_Wow, this guy is really touchy about being a prince and such! I should use that to my advantage sometime. _

He thought, surprised that the blond was so easy to anger. Was it deeper than just royalty? Huh, royal blood? Did he have a weird family? Maybe he had been insulted by friends about being a lame prince? Was this guy actually just born a peasant and had always wanted to be a prince? If so he'd be lying, which Fran found amusing. Maybe he was bossed around his entire life? Well, sadly Fran wasn't good at guessing games or figuring out life stories at all, one of his certain flaws. And add the fact that he didn't care for the blond on top of that, it probably meant that the frog would never find out what bothered the blond about being bossed around by him. Not that Fran cared, because he really didn't.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized the prince was still staring at him as if waiting for some reply. "Hai, sempai." He said quickly, then started walking, slightly embarrassed he'd been caught zoning out. Fran took a moment to rethink calling the idiot that now strolled behind him 'sempai,' but decided against it thinking it came out more naturally than 'Belphegor.' That was a fucking mouthful, he'd hate to have that name. Of course, Fran wasn't much better. After all, who'd ever heard of a guy named 'Fran?!' No one! Because it wasn't even a guy name!

His heard a stomach growl behind him and he glanced back at the blond with a teasingly disgusted face, and Bel shrugged it off, grinning. "What can I say? I didn't have lunch because the damn shark woke me up from my nap to inform me that I now have a new assistant." The way Bel said it, Fran had a feeling that the prince was implying that the unruly sound was his fault.

_Wait wait, back up. This guy has naps. HAH! That's funny. _

He wanted to make a wiseass remark, but found that his stomach to had decided to openly state its emptiness. It was slightly louder than the idiotic princes and he felt mildly humiliated, scolding his stomach mentally for making such a weird sound. That was another weird thing about him, it didn't matter if he was alone or was in company, he'd get embarrassed if something likes, for example, a stomach rumbling, happened.

"It's not like I had lunch either. Stop complaining." Fran ordered, forgetting what his sempai had said earlier about not ordering his blond ass around. He didn't find anything the prince said appealing so he just sort of pushed it to the back of his mind.

He thought Bel had decided to end the conversation and lapse into silence, but apparently he was mistaken when a hand slammed down into his head in a not so soft hit to the head. "I said don't boss me around, fuckin' toad!" Bel growled, evil grin never leaving his lips.

Fran looked up at Bel with raised eyebrows, not even wincing at the hit although he had to admit it had hurt a little bit. Thank god for the toad hat- No. Never mind. He'd have to be crazy to be grateful to the fucking hat for _anything_. Anywho, as he was thinking. Saying. Writing? Whatever!

He'd long ago gotten used to the feeling of physical abuse, considering that on the streets he had been one of the main targets for bullying. That's right, before he'd gone to live with Mukuro he'd been an orphan, but he'd run away once he'd started to notice that slowly one by one orphans seemed to be disappearing at the age of 16[2].

Since his life story bored him, time to get back to important topics! For instance, how much he hated a certain idiotic genius. Hate is a strong word! Yes! But this guy had HIT him! For no reason, whatsoever! So what if the guy was mildly offended at the way Fran had spoken to him, he didn't have to go and punch his head.

He hadn't realized he'd stopped walking to glare at the prince until he saw the blonde's grin grow.

_Shit!_

He thought, immediately letting his face fall back to normal and unaffected. Had he really just glared?! Wow, Fran hated to admit it, but this guy was pretty good if the prince had managed to make his mask falter even if it was only for a second. How had it turned from Fran pissing Bel off to the exact opposite?

He wondered what he should say to annoy his sempai, but found he didn't have to because before either of them could open their mouths, Lussuria stuck his head out of the door. "You two are so cute! Have fun at lunch! Don't kill each other!" The sunny man yelled after them, as if they weren't only a few feet away and instead retreating by a long distance.

"Hai hai." Fran's voice had a low monotone bite to it, as if he didn't believe what he said, nevertheless Lussuria didn't stop the two as they once again started walking. Heads turned away from each other.

Neither of them said anything as Bel lead the way to the kitchen, and the air wasn't exactly free of tension but it was bearable, if you were good at ignoring it that is. He hoped Bel wouldn't say something stupid like 'make me something to eat.' Mukuro had always done that, and he'd found enough similarities between the two for a life time. Maybe it's just because he was caught up on Mukuro though? Maybe they didn't really have anything in common and Fran really was imagining these silly similarities. Oh well, such thoughts were useless to him! Whether the guy acted like Mukuro or not didn't change the fact that he was despised.

Fran made no attempt to start up a conversation (cough, argument, cough), and neither did Bel either, which left the green haired teen to once again look around the house. He soon realized they were coming back the way they'd came, by spotting the striking picture of Bel in the hallway as they passed. Not THAT type of striking, the creepy one. Not attractive. Creepy. Because Bel was a creep. Not an attractive creep, just a creep.

He ignored the paranoid feeling as he walked passed all the pictures, the childish part of him that had always been afraid of scary stories still feeling like they were being watched. It wasn't until they got to the kitchen that Bel spoke again, as he passed through the doorway.

"Neehh? Levi stop hogging all the food, bastard." Fran's teacher said with an indifferent tone as he walked over and pushed the said 'Levi' out of the way as he started rummaging through one of the cabinets.

_That guy was in one of the pictures from earlier. Levi? Weird name. _

"GAAH! Bel! I was preparing some food for Xanxus-sama! Get out of the way!" The spiky haired man yelled as he shoved Bel, who in turn did not budge but took out a knife and pointed it threateningly in the direction of Levi.

_Xanxus? Who is that? _

"Did you say something, Levi-san? You're in the way. Move." Bel ordered, smiling a little too brightly.

_These two don't seem to get along..._

Fran thought as he raised he watched the two bicker curiously. Not that he could blame the blond, considering he felt a faint dislike for the supposed 'Levi' just by looking at the man, and Fran didn't usually judge by appearances.

While the two fought (verbally) he took the time to look around the kitchen. It was pretty huge, like one of the kitchens you'd expect to find in a high class restaurant in France. It had the usual shiny black tiled floor (which, ones again, Fran found endlessly awesome. He hoped he got a room like that), and loads of cupboards. Everything was normal, pots, pans and such hanging from the ceiling. Bright lights, a dishwasher, an oven, a microwave, everything a cook could need. No cook though, which Fran found slightly unusual. What was the point in having such a huge kitchen if there wasn't even anyone to cook in it? Maybe the cook was on break. Afterall, it never even crossed Fran's mind that the Varia members might actually cook for themselves. It wasn't practical, because as amusing as he'd find seeing someone like Bel, Squalo or Levi (not Lussuria, he'd expect that) in a chef had, it really wasn't imaginable.

He sent his attention back to the two in front of him, although he wasn't listening to the conversation, instead finding it enjoyable to just watch flashes of annoyance (mocking interest in Bel's case) pass over the freak shows workers faces. He only started listening when he realized that Levi had turned to look at him, meaning the weird guy had probably said something involving him giving a reply.

"What?" Fran asked, hoping he could pull off just having not heard.

"I told you he is a complete idiot. Stupider than he looks. Ushishi~" The knife bastard said, which earned him a small adorable smile from Fran (it was fake, as if he'd ever actually smile at the guy. Shudder). Levi nodded in reluctant agreement. Fran wondered how the two had gotten from quarreling to discussing him of all people. Well, it wasn't that surprising. Fran found himself also wondering if there were a lot of new recruits in the Varia, or if it was small and every new member was important, meaning news would travel fast He hoped it was the first one, he didn't really appreciate being the center of attention!

"How nice of you to introduce me, sempai." He said sarcastically, not letting his smile drop, which was matched with an evil grin that hid nothing of Bel's true despising feelings towards the frog. Apparently the older black haired man found this little smiling slightly creepy, because he cleared his throat.

"What is it, stupid stalker?" Bel asked, swiveling head to look at the other man, smiling widely, pretending not to notice the lighting bastard's annoyance. Fran didn't know that this guy did lighting yet though, so you might as well forget you heard that. But before the other supposed stalker could respond, a calm slightly scary voice sounded from behind them, radiating from the doorway Bel and he had recently passed through.

"Levi. Where's my food, I'm hungry." Fran turned, already knowing that the man in the doorway would be the frightening man that had interviewed him just that morning. He also recognized Squalo, who was standing behind the scary man, in an at ease almost happy position, although he glared at Levi.

_Wonder why he's so happy. Maybe he was just in a bad mood this morning._ [3]

"X-xanxus-sama! I'm sorry! I'll make it right away!" Levi mumbled, and hurried off to make something for their boss to make. Wow, obsessed much? He had the feeling that Levi was either very gay or a little too loyal. Apparently Xanxus was the name of the ringleader, well that was good to know. The black haired lion in the doorway raised his eyebrows in boredom, then looked back at Squalo.

"Fucking idiot, I can't remember why I let him in this place. Do you want anything?" Squalo shook his head no, and Xanxus nodded. WOW! Again! That sounded like a sugar-coated question, as if the ringleader had wanted to ask something sweet but had had to cover it up with something equally mean towards someone else.

"Talent Captain Sqquuaalloooo! Xaanxxuuss! The damn frog is so gross, babysitting him is boring! Can't I get a new assistant?" The blond whined, and Squalo glared at him while Xanxus looked at him with a look that said 'Do I look like I fucking care?'

"Deal with it! You wanted a new assistant, if you don't like your new assistant you should have considered that before you made your last one quit!" Squalo growled, and Fran looked at Bel with teasing eyebrows, unable to hide his amusement at the fact that someone had actually quit because of Bel's despicable personality.

"Fine fine, no need to get stingy." The prince grumbled, suddenly letting out a cat like yawn and stretching, then moving over to the fridge and opening the freezer. "Who ate the last of the pop sickles?" Bel complained, and Xanxus smirked slightly, making the blond scowl but keep quiet all the same. "Hey! Idiot toad!" Fran looked at his sempai in acknowledgement. "Make the prince something to eat!" Ordered Bel, and for some reason, he listened to him.

Fran got up, wondering why he had caught the habit of obeying people in the first place. Probably from Mukuro! God, could he go 5 minutes without thinking of that guy?! He couldn't slip off the feeling that he'd kind of betrayed his teacher, but at the same time... he felt betrayed. Had Mukuro even cared when Fran had left? Probably not. Fran hadn't meant anything to his purple headed best friend. "What do you want, spoiled prince?" He asked, voice coming out softly thanks to his not exactly happy thoughts. Whatever! It's not like Bel would notice, stupid princes can't waste their time with little frogs. Didn't matter though, the only reason he was being nice to the blond was so he'd have something to distract himself from these thoughts.

"Ushishi~ Good frog. No idea, you better make me something good though!" Fran didn't bother to respond, searching through the cupboards. Something good? It's not like he knew what the idiot genius liked! He knew how to cook from spending time with Mukuro, and he was pretty good but it would be embarrassing to admit.

"VraAAH! I didn't give you permission to enslave the new member, dammit!" Squalo yelled, and Bel just smiled like the maniac he was. Fran glanced back at everyone.

Levi was scrambling up to Xanxus with some type of steak, looking like an ugly duckling that wanted attention (A/N I'm sorry Levi lovers –if you guys really exist – but I can't act that guy. He just comes off as someone way to obsessed for his own good x__x), Xanxus didn't seem to be willing to give it, instead grabbing the steak with a hand and tearing at it, but at the same time his eyes never left Bel and Squalo glaring (once again, smirking in Bel's case) at each other, blasting insults back and forth. Fran also turned to watch the little scene.

_Huh... Does nobody like Bel-sempai? People do argue with him a lot don't they... I don't care, serves him right if they don't. But then again, there is a warm atmosphere here, kind of like they're siblings. That's really stupid, how can they act like a family when they argue so much? Plus things like that are useless. What have I gotten myself into...? I hope I don't become like that. _

Although such stray thoughts passed through his head as he began to take out some ramen and a few vegetables (old habits die hard, Mukuro had loved ramen), he actually slightly envied them. He **knew **he'd never be able to act like that, how could he? No one at the orphanage had ever loved him, it's not like he'd ever had any friends. Mukuro had liked him well enough, but that was just because they spent so much time together. It wasn't love at all. So it was OBVIOUS that someone like him, who'd never been loved couldn't possibly find it in himself to love someone else. Not that he cared, as he'd said earlier, things like that were useless. He'd only grown slightly attached to Mukuro, and it still hurt to think about the purple haired man. So, it only made sense that if he were given a choice to fall in love and to be loved, he would definitely reject the idea.

_Huh, fall in love? I was thinking about loving families. I wonder where that came from. _

He pored some water in a pot, putting it on the oven so to wait for it to boil, too caught up in his weird thoughts and cooking to notice that everyone but Bel-sempai had already left, leaving him once again alone with the bastard. He was also too caught up in his thoughts to feel the eyes on his back, staring at him freely. The eyes that belonged to the person he both despised and didn't wish to understand. While waiting for the water to boil, he got to work looking for some rice as a side dish and some vegetables and spices to put in the broth. He made sure to get enough for two people, knowing that if he only got one then he'd probably be left to go hungry while Bel scarfed down the ramen that HE had made. Hmph, stupid prince.

Fran noticed the silence that had engulfed the room and threw a look over his shoulder, taken by surprise by the sudden emptiness the room had taken on, apparently Bel noticed his surprised look because he gave his usual 'Ushishi~'

"You're not very observant, are you, stupid toad?" The blond teased. He had pulled over a chair, straddling it so the back was facing Fran but his legs were around it anyways, making the prince face him. The light in the room made his hair a little too bright for Fran's comfort but he decided he'd ignore it, thinking he'd look stupid if he started complaining about the genius' hair being too bright.

"Excuse me, fake prince, for actually paying attention to making your lunch." Fran said with a bored expression on his face, which he was surprised to find himself actually having to fake instead of just having 1 of his emotions slick through his usual mask. Wow, he was actually enjoying arguing with the prince, maybe that's why everyone else did it.

"It's early dinner, stupid toad." Bel corrected with his usual plastic like smile, apparently deciding to ignore the use of the annoying nick name. Well, at least Fran hoped it was annoying, if it wasn't he probably wasn't bothering the blond that much, which would be quite depressing.

"Hai hai, whatever you say. Fake prince." He tried again, wanting to get a reaction out of the prince even if it was small. Once again though, that plastic horrible smile didn't budge, but instead grew larger.

"I'm glad you know your place, the waters overflowing, stupid toad." That made Fran whirl around, allowing a small grimace to cross his face (thank god his stupid sempai couldn't see it) as he saw that the water was indeed boiling a little too much causing splashes to come and hit the area around the oven. Quickly he turned down the heat, gently dumping in the ramen noodles, along with all the other necessary ingredients. He then sighed, collecting his face once again into a collected mask before turning back to Bel with a still collected but cold face.

"You did that on purpose." He accused, although there was a slight huff to his tone because the only reason he was mad was because he'd lost a little fighting round (is that what they were doing now?) to the stupid prince, and he was put out at himself.

"Ushishishi, I'm not the one that forgot about what I was cooking. I'm a genius, after all." Bel purred, apparently feeling rather good with his princely self. Fran just rolled his eyes and turned around, stirring absentmindedly.

_I wonder how many other people are in the Varia? I really haven't seen much of anything, just where I've been pulled around so far. There must be a lot more people here._

There was a silence, a thoughtful one. Fran listed the people he'd met so far in his mind.

_So let's see... Well, first I saw Lussuria._

_Then I went and auditioned with Xanxus..._

_After that, Xanxus sent me off with Squalo._

_And Squalo introduce me to the stupid prince. Ugh, I should yell at Squalo later for that._

_The cute pink haired girls that tortured my fashion sense, can't forget about them. _

_Oh yeah! That one guy, what was his name? Levi? He had weird hair, he was in one of the pictures in the hallway._

_Huh, I wonder what it means to have a picture hanging on the wall...?_

_This silence is so damn long, what the hell is Bel thinking about?_

Woah woah woah woah woah! Weird last thought! Fran didn't care what the stupid prince was thinking about *at all*. It was because the silence had been awkward that he'd wondered that, well it hadn't really been but oh well...

Oh, look, the food was ready! He started scooping the food equally into two bowls (pfft, yeah right, obviously he took most of it, the blond would just have to deal with it, considering I made it), and he complimented himself. The food smelled pretty good, and even if he'd made this a million times, it was different because he was in a new kitchen right? Yeah. He was a little arrogant. Only when it came to cooking, of course (note sarcastic reading tone).

He placed the bowl with the smaller collection of ramen noodles in front of the said prince, also handing him a bowl of rice, while laying out the more doted on portions in front of his seat while sitting down. Bel frowned at his deprived early dinner, annoyed at his empty amount of food. Even so, he just ate it, apparently to hungry to deem it necessary to complain about.

It's not like Fran had been expecting a compliment on how well cooked it was, but a THANK YOU would have been nice! Seriously, this guy had no manners at all. But then again, most princes didn't. But wait, wasn't this entire prince thing a hoax? Damn that blond, having him all confused. Grr.

He didn't look up throughout the entire (awkward) meal, instead concentrating on his food as if it held some interest to him. It wasn't that awkward, in fact, he had the feeling that Bel probably felt completely at ease, but Fran was still used to talking during dinners, something Mukuro had done often, which Fran had been quite happy about. Ahh, so the prince and his former teacher weren't exactly alike after all! Was that good or bad? Mukuro had been his best friend, so didn't that mean that someone that acted exactly like Mukuro would have been a good thing? In which case, being annoyed by similarities between the prince and the illusionist (Mukuro) shouldn't annoy them, instead please him actually, but nonetheless he was relieved to know that the two were in fact different. What was he thinking?! Everything about them was different! Mukuro hadn't ever had such a creepy laugh, well, actually he'd had a creepy laugh too, but well... Oh shit maybe they were alike.

_I mean seriously, who laughs like 'Kufufu'?! It's unnatural! Then again, 'Ushishi' isn't much better. Damn it, how do I surround myself with these people?!_

He was about halfway done with his dinner, when a pair of chopsticks came into his line of sight and stole a fair amount of noodles. Fran looked up and glared at the smirking prince, who was slurping his 'early dinner' loudly. Immediately he let the look drop from his eyes, annoyed with himself that he'd once again let real emotion show through. "Do you need something, Bel-sempai?" He asked calmly, and the man in front of him put a finger on his lip in an innocent matter, as if chewing a thought over while playing with his bottom lip happily.

"I'm hungry, feed me." The prince ordered, and Fran had to restrain a laugh at how incredibly childish the statement sounded. He mulled over the thought of actually lifting some noodles to the man's mouth to see what his reaction would be, but then decided against it, thinking it wouldn't be worth it if someone decided to walk in at that moment.

"I don't take orders from fake princes, sorry." Fran said dully, but on a sudden whim he pushed his bowl over towards Bel. "I'm not hungry anymore though, you can have that." Bel looked surprised at the sudden turn of kindness, and a little bit annoyed but he took it, and Fran put on his best fake clown smile, knowing he probably looked like a freak. That's why he did it, after all. Bel's smile faltered for a second, turning into a thin line before rising back up to an obviously annoyed grin.

"Oh? Well I do believe I already told you I'm not fake, stupid toad." Bel said, a little annoyed mark they have in those silly anime shows appearing on his cheek/chin. Shit! Was this guy even real?

"Oooh? Did you? I can't seem to recall..." Fran said politely, putting on his best clueless expression, mouth open as if he was surprised. My, my. He'd make a fantastic actor! He even had cool looks, he should really go into showbiz. But then again, if he became a model OR actor he'd probably end up running into his purple headed famous actor ex best friend, and he certainly didn't want that.

Bel hit him over the head, except unlike the last time there wasn't much anger in it, more playful than anything else. Playful? Did the idiot prince consider them some type of happy-go-lucky friends or something? Pfft, dumb blond. Fran smiled politely in return, showing he was not amused and had no interest in playing this silly game any longer.

"Sempai, what are we going to do now?" He asked boredom evident in his voice. Bel's face screwed up in a thoughtful manner, and Fran watched it with fleeting interest. What better did he have to do?

"Hmm~ Weelll, you don't have any acts to practice yet considering your new, and I doubt the stupid captain (Xanxus) would just give you your own personal act... meaning my work with you is pretty much done. I'll show you where our room is, then you'll have to take care of yourself." Bel said, and he licked his lips as if saying something so long (pfft, you call that long?) had left his lips dry, and he grinned once again. "That okay, idiot frog?" Fran stared at Bel.

...

......

..........

"_**Our**_room?"

--

The day passed quickly after that. Bel had showed him to his room that he apparently had to share with Bel because he was the prince's assistant our some shit like that. After that, Bel had completely ditched Fran (hey hey, no complaints about that), whom had decided to look around the room a little.

He'd even considered looking through the princes stuff! Yes, boredom sometimes did stupid things to him. But then an image of the blond hovering over him threateningly with bloody knifes had come into his mind and he'd quickly pushed all thoughts of peeking at Bel's stuff out of his head.

After that, he'd looked at the room itself and found himself a little disappointed, considering it was nowhere near as fancy as the rest of the mansion. Wow, Fran must have a money complex or something. It was large, but very... plain. There were maroon walls that looked like they belonged in a motel, and 2 red beds, gold pillows on top of each, which he'd found himself happy about. There was also a small bathroom (which he dreaded sharing with the prince, he had the sinking feeling the stupid blond was the type to take 5 hours getting ready in the morning).

He didn't have any other bags than the one with all his magic equipment, which he'd discovered had been laid neatly beside one of the pretty gold pillows. Wow, pretty? He hadn't even known that word was in his vocabulary.

Anyways! None of that mattered. Following his small exploration of the room he'd found himself walking around the huge mansion, which apparently hadn't been a very smart choice because he'd ran into Lussuria, who immediately had taken it upon himself to fix Fran's shirt the moment he spotted the frog.

Fran didn't know why but suddenly it didn't seem like a huge deal (it obviously wasn't because the idiot prince wasn't there... that would have been stupid), and he'd complied to the elder green haired mans wishes to be dragged off and have his teal suit fixed.

All of this happened in such a flash, he couldn't even bother himself with taking in any of the details. Sometime throughout the evening apparently Squalo had entered, but Fran had been a little too drunk (Lussuria had offered him tea, what the hell was in it?) to notice. He wasn't even old enough to drink! But none of that mattered, because soon all Fran, Lussuria and Squalo were drunk. It was the fun type of drunk though! The one that made you turn into giggly little girls and tell all your secrets without even thinking.

Fran had heard much more than he would have liked about some not so innocent activities from the two, and Squalo had rambled on quite an odd amount about what a 'fucking annoying bastard' the idiot Xanxus was, but all in all, it had been fun. That is, until it had become late and all three of them had passed out from sheer exhaustion. It never even occurred to him that he should walk back to his room. It was Lussuria's fault! Damn gay man, getting him drunk. Woah, that's pretty creepy when you think about it isn't it? Oh well, too much thinking. Too many words. Head too fuzzy. Must sleep.

***End Chapter***

**A/N: ... e___e I HATE IT! **

**A/N's plot bunny: AND I HATE YOU! T_T YOU DIDN'T INCLUDE ME YET!**

**A/N: Yeah yeah... Sorry bout that guys. Don't worry don't worry ! This chapter is pure fun, the plot hasn't started to develop yet. It actually starts at the end of the next chapter, but only slightly. Don't leave me my lovely reviewers! I know what I'm doing! Oh and guys, if you think I'm going to fast with the pairing and I'm gonna have them making out any day now...**

**I wouldn't count on it XD It's going to be... Quite a while before they have a willing and consenting relationship, so don't worry. I'm not stupid! I don't like going to fast either.**

**QUESTION!: Okay, so at the beginning I asked about the laugh and if it was too much, that question still stands! But also, I'm curious to know what color(s) you think Bel's eyes should be? I'm thinking one of these because as far as I know his eyes have never been shown:**

**Royal Blood Red**

**Icy Blue**

**One of Each**

**One eye, either color**

**Tell me what you think! It's been undecided, and I'm open to other suggestions. I mean seriously Bel would look hott with just about any color eyes! Love you guys! I thank ALL my reviewers! Now it's time for Review Replies. If you're not in here, it means I already responded to you via messaging/review reply gizmo thingy =D**

**First~ Thanks to those I already responded to: Mayab, Tuna1827**

**RESPONSE TIME! **

**Hurrhurr:3 – Haha! Thank chuuuu! No worries, I don't plan to stop quite yet ;]**

**Simply anonymous – ... Dude. I like, want your name! XD Hahah, nooo! I made you misunderstand, sorry. People keep on SAYING that he's 25, in the anime I don't think he's that old he looks too young. The only reason people think he's 25 is because that's his voice actors age. **

**Ohlordies – HAHAH! At first I thought you were gonna say 'p-pfft lame' but then when I read it all the way through I'm like I LOVE YOU TO! Hahah, thanks. =P**

**Lucky Lil Girl – Wow! Really?! I didn't even know people found it funny that's happymaking! Heh! Hahah, that's because the Varia is just so lovable silly. Yeah, the anime can be a little annoying sometimes... Thanks!**

**Reti – Awww you have no idea how much that means to me! I'm always afraid I'm super OOC so I'm glad you like it! Hah, get an account! I can't message you wiffout one!**

**Satii-de-Sange – Haha! Don't we all! Those two are so lovable! Really?! Hope you keep on reading! This chapter sucks so bad, hope you forgive me T_T What does your name mean?? It's cool ! =]**

**Soari – Heh! I hope hope hope you like this chapter! Thanks! Love your icon, Gokudera ftw!**

**Nagihachan – Hahah, that's why we love our little Mukuro! He might have a few more appearance in here, but I can't say =P**

**MyraHellsing – Lol, yepyep I love that line! I got it off a pin from hot topic o_o Yup! Chapter 1 was just kinda dahh prologue. I plan to have much more, and this isn't going to just be mad sex (well, actually there will be some of that) but I plan for the loving relationship to develop slowly, cuz as much as I love oneshots sometimes ya need a bit more, ya know?! I knoooow! I almost cried (well, not really, that's unmanly) while typing Mukuro's part! Waahhh~ Now that you mention Mammom I'm gonna be super depressed cuz I have no idea how to incorporate that baby into dahh story x_x HELP ME! Haha, is this an okay time for updating? I don't want you guys to wait too long but at the same time I only have so much time in my schedule. =] Thanks for the review! **

**StalkPatrol – GASP! IT'S YOU! *runs away frantically***

**Love Tendencies – Heyhey, you haven't seen nuttin yet! Hahah, the true plot starts next chapter *wink wink* Aww thanks! It's hard to keep Fran in character without just going completely haywire though. *Sigh sadly* Haha! I'll try! **

** – ... _ Dude, if there really was yaoi busters I would call em! It is it is! Umm... I'm gonna try and update every week and a half or some time like that. Thanks! **

**BrennansPorch – Awww you're so sweet~ But honestly the plot hasn't started, and dude! You have too many dots when you talk xD **

**--**

**WELP! Datts it! That chapter took waaaaaayyy too long to write! Did it end up being way too long?! Lemme know! See you in a week or 2~!! TELL ME WHAT U THINK! I HATED IT! T_T **

**Volt out. 'Straight? So is spaghetti until you warm it up.'**


	3. The Show Begins

**Disclaimer: If I owned the anime, Levi would be tossed off a building. In every episode. =D**

**Warning: YAOI! BOY X BOY! ACTUALLY, BOY X MAN! BECAUSE FRAN IS A FREAKING SHORTIE! AND BEL IS 25! (Oh, by the way, Fran's age is going to be 17 in here. Possibly 18 in later chappies if I decide to have a birthday but that's not on dahh agenda so don't get your lemon birthday hopes up. Ciao xD)**

**Pairings: BelxFran. I will probably mention some XanxusxSqualo, but not much because I don't want to dictate it away from the story and I also plan to make another fanfiction with this same idea except in Squalo or Xanxus' P.O.V. Tell me what you think! **

**Rating: T, it might go up to M if this gets really... bad. xD It's rated T for language and touching. Not in this chapter (not touching, that is) but in the future there will be. And more. Probably. **

**Beta: ****PocketRainbow**** *full information at bottom, check it out because she rocks my socks* **

**A/N: Hmm~ Wow, I got a lot more reviews than I would have expected, that's for sure! All in all though, I'm so so so happy with the amount! It's so much more than I'd expect or than I deserve, and it makes me so happy that everyone is enjoying the story so far. **

_**ALSO!**_

**I'm really tiring you guys with this big intro aren't I? D= I'm sorry... Well, I just wanted to sincerely apologize for my late update, but just let you know that it wasn't in vain and that I have the next chapter almost done so the update length shouldn't take as long. **

**Sorry ! Didn't mean to get all long introductionyy on you there = ) Works been hectic, shouldn't 16 year old sexy guys like me get a break?**

**No, apparently we don't.**

**Maybe I should go into modeling?**

**Oh my I'm talking to myself.**

**Muse (Zee): O___o couldn't you like, include some hott bondage between Bel and Fran instead of wasting your lovely readers time with THIS shit?**

**Horo: Now now, Zee, stop stealing Volt's spot light.**

**Voltrix: .__. Freaks. On with the fanfiction!**

_///Last Time, my absolutely gorgeous lovely fans ;]///_  
_Fran had heard much more than he would have liked about some not so innocent activities from the two, and Squalo had rambled on quite an odd amount about what a 'fucking annoying bastard' the idiot Xanxus was, but all in all, it had been fun. That is, until it had become late and all three of them had passed out from sheer exhaustion. It never even occurred to him that he should walk back to his room. It was Lussuria's fault! Damn gay man, getting him drunk. Woah, that's pretty creepy when you think about it isn't it? Oh well, too much thinking. Too many words. Head too fuzzy. Must sleep._

_///Not Last Time, a.k.a., present time///_

Fran let out a long, tortured groan, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. Okay, _who_ was pounding at his head with a hammer? Because if it was Belphegor, Fran swore he might just murder the prince. Wait, it couldn't be a hammer, the pain in his throbbing cranium was consistent, not coming in jabs like a hammer might. So why did it feel like his head might tear in two?

He squinted open his eyes, to see if somehow the prince really was the one causing the horrible pain he now suffered, but found no one. Nope, instead he glared (Fran wasn't a morning person) into the worried looking gaze of a green haired man that seemed familiar, but he couldn't place his name.

_Gahh... My head isn't working. I feel horrible._

But, his little phase of cluelessness didn't last long because soon he recognized the gay man hovering above him (which didn't process into his mind that a gay man really _was_ hovering above him, because if it had Fran would have most definitely pushed Lussuria away) as his 'coworker,' or whatever you'd call someone who happened to work for the same circus as you do.

Soon he realized that the horrible ache to his skull must be one of the dreaded hangovers he'd heard his best friend- EX best friend- Mukuro complain about. How Fran had managed to become in the first place was beyond him, and he knew that it must not have been his decision because he didn't very well like breaking the law and drinking underage. It just wasn't something someone as self respecting as Fran did. Another thing he hadn't accounted for, apparently he was good at handling alcohol! Although he felt quite queasy, and more than a little sick, thankfully no urges to actually puke were present (at the moment).

_Figures, even when I couldn't recall Lussuria's name when I first woke up that I'd already be wondering in what dreaded way the stupid blondie managed to mar me. Looks like my hate for him really shows through!_

"Oh, my poor Frannie! You don't look very good! Was that your first time drinking?! Would you like me to go get Bel?! Oh you look absolutely dreadful!" worried the gay man, staring down at Fran with the look a mother might hold for a child. He completely ignored the last comment, for one finding it completely unimportant and for two he had something more important to divide his utmost attention to.

For instance!

...

What had Lussuria just called him?

"... Lussuria, I'd appreciate if you did not call me Frannie, it makes me feel like an old lady." Fran said coldly, his glare hardening even though his face was supposedly blank beneath his façade. Lussuria sweat dropped and scooted away.

"Why is that, Frannuuhee- errr... Fran? Is it because Frannie sounds like nanny? Or granny? Why you have such an adorable little name, Fran!" Lussuria had sounded nervous at first, even letting out an anxious laugh, but by the end his usual cheery hopelessly _gay_ tone had returned, as he patting Fran's frog hat happily, once again moving closer to Fran.

He felt his eye twitch. "...Lussuria-san, please don't make fun of my name." He commanded calmly, turning away signaling the green haired elder that this conversation had been dismissed. Fran had sat up by now, and his head ache almost blurred his vision, and all he really wanted to do was snuggle back into the... floor? Had he actually fallen asleep on the _floor_?! Dammit! He was such an idiot!

Fran quickly started to get to his feet, but he hadn't walked more than a few steps before he realized he'd gotten up much too quickly and his head had apparently caught up with him, because his vision swam slightly with annoying dark clouds, and he stumbled when it was accompanied with the horrible migraine. Almost immediately the frog caught himself, leaning heavily (and thankfully) against the wall he'd been close to at the time.

"Fran-kuuuun~! You should bathe or something, it helps! Plus, we can't have you looking like this for tonight's performance now can we?!" Lussuria sang, making Fran's eyes widen in horror. Oh shit! He'd forgotten that his first performance would be tonight! But then again... it's not like he did much of anything other than stand there and let Bel pelt knives at him.

_Wait, actually when I think of it that way I think I should get a raise..._

Then something else occurred to him.

_Am I even getting paid?!_

He rubbed his head gently, trying to make the hangover go away magically before looking up at Lussuria tiredly, deciding to ignore his statement about the performance for now. "Shower... Ahh... yeah, I guess I'll go do that." He said, and glanced back at the bed he'd fallen asleep on the previous night. Squalo, apparently not an early riser, was still passed out, sprawled out over most of the bed.

_Bed hog._

Fran thought with amusement, although there was no real malice behind the thought. The two elder men that seemed to have gotten him drunk the previous night (again, CREEPY) had grown on him, oddly. Almost like, as much as Fran hated to admit it, friends.

"You can use my shower, Franni- Fran!" Lussuria crooned happily, and Fran simply shook his head with a thanks anyways (he chose to ignore the slight mess up with his name for the moment).

Before he could leave the room though, once again the feminine man behind him spoke up. "Fraann-chan! Aren't you forgetting something?" Huh? Was he forgetting something? He turned around while racking his brain for the things he'd brought with him. Although, he wasn't left curious for long because as soon as he turned around his eyes were met with the sight of Lussuria wagging around a very despicable frog hat. Oh, how he hated that frog hat. Maybe Fran could try and say it wasn't his and walk away? But then again the gay man had already seen him wearing it yesterday. And Bel probably would murder him if anything came to the ugly hat. Joy.

"Ahh... Do I have to wear that ugly thing?" He complained, and Lussuria let out an offended gasp.

"Fran-chan! How could you say that?! It's adorable!" The other man whined, and Fran raised an eyebrow.

_Adorable? Right._

"Plus Fran-chan! It suits you soooo well! Bel would be so sad if you threw it away~" Lussuria added with a sparkling smile, and Fran had to stop the edges of his mouth from quirking upwards at the thought of making the blond man sad. Oh oh, what a nice thought~

"All the more reason to get rid of it..." He muttered under his breath, and Lussuria put a hand to his ear.

"What was that, Frannie?"

"Don't call me that, perverted gay man."

"Awww but FRANNIE! It suits you so well! Like your cute hat!" Lussuria complained, the man's high voice starting to hurt his ears.

"I'm cute, eh?" He drawled, reaching a hand out and motioning for the gay man to throw it. Lussuria did and missed, but since Fran had quick reflexes, he still managed to catch it.

"Very cute, Fran! You're like a cute little uke!" Said Lussuria with a giggle, which caused Fran to stop and give the man a questioning stare. Sue him; he was innocent so obviously he wouldn't know what an 'uke' was. "Oh oh it's nothing, now be on your way! Bel-san probably misses you!" Once again, Lussuria was awarded by a quizzically raised eyebrow. Fran didn't respond, instead choosing to put his silly frog hat on his head, adjusting it so it was comfortable and turning around, raising his hand and waving without looking back.

And with that, Fran walked out quickly, heading back to his room. Well, that was his intent at least; you see that's when he realized he didn't exactly know where his roomwas. Even though he tried to retrace his steps, Fran always had been horrible with directions. It just wasn't his high point! He wasn't very observant. Sure, things were easy with a map and all but if not-

Oh shit, he'd let his mind wander and now he was most likely even more lost than before! Looking around, Fran sighed, starting into a light jog, wondering how on Earth a mansion could possibly be so huge that it was even possible for someone to get lost in. This place made Mukuro's apartment look pathetic!

While rounding a corner, he found himself knocked backwards so that he was sprawled onto the ground. The unknown identity of whoever he'd ran into stopped abruptly, apparently they were also surprised. He rubbed his abused behind, looking up after letting out a groan. There, in front of him was a beautiful girl that looked to be around his age, with black hair and shining red eyes. She reminded him of someone, although he couldn't put his finger on who it was. Also, she was looking at him with a slightly annoyed look and raised eyebrows. _**(A/N: Hey guys, this is our first OC, my lovely first reviewer Tuna1827. She's totally awesome xD Our next OC will be in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that. We'll see!)**_

_Err... Well that was embarrassing. _

He thought, while quickly rising to his feet. "Sorry about that~" He said as decently as he could, taking note of all her lovely features. He found himself wondering if she was single. _**(A/N: Don't worry, I'm not pairing him up with an OC, he's bi *he doesn't know it, after all he just met our lovely mad prince* so it's quite alright for him to be interesting in girls xD... even if it'll get him nowhere!) **_"You are?" He said dully, not wanting to seem too desperate.

She rolled her eyes at him, as if he somehow amused her, and then smirked slightly, and Fran found himself wondering what was so funny. "The mad prince is looking for you; you're Fran I'm guessing?" He nodded dumbly, choosing to ignore the first part of what she'd said, and once again he found himself thinking she was similar to someone he knew but he couldn't place who. "I see, well my brother sent me to go find Squalo." She muttered something that sounded a lot like 'lazy bastard,' and then went on. "And so, if you wouldn't mind _getting out of the way_." Fran quickly took a few steps backwards as he was hit by the realization of who her brother was.

"I didn't know Xanxus had a sister." He noted, trying to keep the conversation going a little longer. He was earned a bored look.

"Bye-bye, Fran." And with that she was off, in the direction Fran had just come from. He let himself smile slightly.The girl had been cool, even if she obviously held no interest for Fran. Then again, he never had been very good with relationships (ehem, he'd never had a girlfriend). He'd always been much better at making friends with girls, than actually having a romantic time with them. Even back at the orphanage, he'd only had girl who were friends! Wow, that almost made him sound gay. That was quite depressing.

_She said something about the knife bastard looking for me, right?_

Then he scolded himself for not asking the girl (who he still didn't know the name of) for directions towards his insane sempai. Finally, after a little bit of thoughtful indecision, he realized the smartest choice would be to just go the way she'd been coming from. He was really slow today! It had taken him almost a minute to figure that out! ... Damn hangovers (because that's obviously what it was). Hopefully his pounding headache would have faded by the time the show started.

After about 3 minutes of walking, he finally found himself in the somewhat familiar halls next to the kitchen.

_Hnn... Breakfast or angry sempai, breakfast or angry sempai? ... Breakfast._

With that thought in mind, he enthusiastically headed into the kitchen. Although, as soon as he opened the door he kind of wished he had still been lost back in the confusing hallways because there sitting on the table, was a devilishly grinning prince.

"Ahh... Sempai, Xanxus's sister told me you were looking for me." He said in that monotone voice of his, and then for reputations sake, "I was really hoping you weren't in here."

Sadly though, the prince didn't seem to hear his insult because he was staring at Fran. Well, at least he _thought _the blond was staring at him, because the maniac was facing right towards him and Fran felt slightly paranoid like something disgusting was staring at him.

"What happened to you, idiot frog?" The insane blond asked, smirk looking a little wider than usual, as if his morning appearance somehow amused him.

"Ahh... Can't seem to remember." Fran lied, not seeing the bright side of telling Bel that he'd gotten drunk with Lussuria and Squalo. "Xanxus's sister said you were looking for me." He repeated, monotone.

The knife bastard's smile faltered, apparently surprised. "You ran into Maria [1]?!" He said, his voice truly sounding shocked. I found myself wondering why it was so surprising. So her name was Maria, eh? He'd always liked that name.

"Hai?" He mused, raising his eyebrows with obvious curiosity as to why it was a big deal. Maybe the girl was Bel's girlfriend? Something about the thought bothered him, and he classified it as jealousy that the blond was lucky enough to go out with such a pretty girl.. He gazed at the prince's smile, and found it, dare he say _twitching_. Oh, that was entertaining.

If Fran hadn't had good hearing, he probably wouldn't have been able to have heard the quietly murmured "She thinks she's too cool to talk to _me _but she talks to the frog, neh?" the blond said it with his everlasting smile still in place, but the green haired boy was entertained to notice slightly annoyed marks tainting the man's mask.

_HAH! Serves you right, being the insane lunatic you are. _

Thought Fran, holding back a smirk. "Did you say something, sempai?" he asked, ever innocent. The prince didn't answer; apparently keen on muttering things to himself. All of a sudden, the irritated blond looked up, looking back to normal. Well, that was quick.

"No no. Hey, my un-cute kouhai. Go shower, you look absolutely disgusting. Ushishi~" Fran didn't let the comment get to him, by this point deciding that anything that came out of the prince's mouth wasn't worth listening to.

"Ahh... I can't remember how to get back to the room." Well that was half truthful. Because he couldn't, although he said it mostly to annoy his sempai. The prince's hair twitched, letting Fran know he'd successfully gotten a reaction. Wow! Here he was, learning to be so observant~ Hanging out with an insane prince had an upside, it seemed.

"Don't expect me to babysit you, walk around. You'll find it eventually, ushishi~!" Oh god, that laugh was starting to make his sempai sound gay! Didn't the stupid blond realize that? Or maybe his sempai really was gay? No no, that was just too weird of a thought to think about. Lussuria was quite enough gayness for the entire Varia, that he was sure.

"Okay, although if I end up getting lost I'm telling the long haired shark it was your fault." Fran said, knowing that would get the knife bastard to show him to their room.

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely~ Ushishi!"

"You don't make a lick of sense, sempai."

--

Soon, they were both back in the room, and Fran couldn't help but notice his untouched bed and Bel's completely messy chaotic one. It made it look like indecent things had been going on in this room the previous night, to his amusement. As if! Bel plopped down on his bed, gesturing towards the bathroom in boredom as if Fran wasn't worth talking to.

Deciding the ignoring act suited both of them quite nicely, Fran didn't even nod at Bel before walking into the bathroom. He closed the door, not bothering to shoot a glance back at his sempai. The bathroom was nice, like the rest of their shared room, although once again it wasn't as fancy and nice as the rest of the house which made him feel quite jealous.

He peeled off his teal suit and black shirt slowly, taking his time.. The bathroom air felt warm, as if someone had recently showered.

... Oh.

Had Bel just showered? And Fran was going to shower in the same shower as him? Well that was.... awkward. Suddenly Fran felt a lot colder, as if the thought had had some strange effect on him (which really, wouldn't the thought of showering in the same shower as insane princes make YOU feel uncomfortable? Yeah, well Fran is no exception) and quickly stripped off his dress pants and socks before jumping into the shower.

He turned on the water, making sure it wasn't a lot hotter than most people would be comfortable with before letting out a sigh and relaxing.. He ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing his head gently, hoping that the shower might help his ever aching head. It felt great, he loved showers. It was probably a hobby of his. Isn't that embarrassing? But it was true! There hadn't been anything to do back at home, with Mukuro off at some modeling gig he hadn't had much to work with. And Fran never had been a huge fan of TV, and reading always made his head hurt. So shower it was! And so now, after hanging out with an insane prince for a day, drinking his ass off and suffering a hangover, there wasn't anything he'd rather be doing than letting the hot water run over his skin.

He let his mind wander as he let his hands travel over his firm but not particularly bulky chest with soap in hand.

What was up with this place?

Everyone was a freak! He wasn't exactly sure whether this place was actually a circus or a freak show, it definitely seemed like the latter. And he'd seen a lot of people! At least 20 people came in a day to see Mukuro and his magic tricks, they'd been quite popular. And he was positive that in all the time he'd worked as a little mini magician he'd only seen a few people that had come close to being as weird as _anyone_ at the Varia. But, as weird as they all were...

It had only been one day but...

He really _liked _it here!

Everything was fantastic; it all had such a happy feel. Lussuria, Squalo, hell! Even Xanxus, Levi and Xanxus's sister, Maria! The twins were slightly scary, and he did hold a slight grudge against them for completely humiliating him with the frog hat, but hey, at least they were hot. Even arguing with the stupid prince left him with a happy feeling in the pit of his stomach! Although, that happy feeling was usually replaced rather quickly with one of firm annoyance and hate, but hey, we can't have everything neh?

Another thing; he was going to actually be in the circus! Well, it wasn't like Fran had his own act or anything, but it was better than nothing. Xanxus had said that after a few shows if he was able to come up with a good enough act then Xanxus would consider making him his own portion of the show. His current job was less than preferable, considering he was risking his life by letting an insane man throw knives at him, but hey, life is about taking risks~

He glanced down, wondering if he should use shampoo. He had slightly longer hair, and although he hated to admit it, he always loved the feeling of shampoo (or conditioner) running through his hair. Well, the one to the side must be Bel's. Would his sempai care? Oh well!

So after about 45 minutes that passed much too quickly and he'd washed his hair and managed to feel squeaky clean, Fran stepped out of the tub shivering. He pulled one of the towels around his shoulders, pulling another up to dry his dripping hair. Vigorously rubbing it clean, he realized with dread that he didn't have a change of clothes. What was he going to wear? Was he supposed to wear the clothes that he'd just had on? But that would ruin the point of the shower! Oh my, now he was started to feel like a shower freak, really. With a sigh, he pulled on the same clothes he'd just discarded. His throbbing temple had faded a bit so he was in a better mood than usual.

Without even bothering to pick up, he opened the door.

And his jaw dropped open.

Well, not _literally_ of course. Except, his mouth did go slightly ajar with surprise and need for air. 'Why?' is the question on your mind right now, right? Oh, he'll tell you why.

Lying there, on the bed, is what appeared to be, a... s-sleeping Bel. With no shirt in sight. No! Fran wouldn't be fooled! Bel wasn't _actually _asleep. Dammit it! He couldn't know with the blonde's stupid bangs getting in the way. Oh, how he wanted to just brush those bangs away so he could look his sempai directly in the eyes. Don't ask him why, it's not like he wants to stare into them forever or something stupid like that. Curiosity just seemed to attack him whenever he glanced at the prince. And the fact that the prince was half naked didn't bother him. He'd seen Mukuro half naked, so why should he feel embarrassed by his sempai's smooth, firm looking, and naked chest? He shouldn't, so he wouldn't. That's why.

Realizing that he was gawking, he quickly closed his mouth, averting his eyes from the erotic sight on the bed. It wasn't important, now all he had to do was wake his sempai up and they could get going wherever they were on their way to.

"Sempai?" He asked coolly, slowly letting his eyes trail back to Bel, making sure to not let his eyes wander.

No response.

Fran scooted closer to the bed, this time speaking a little louder. "Bel-sempai? Wake up. You're boring me." He said, really _honestly _(right) hoping he wouldn't have to prod the prince to wake him up.

Still, nothing.

The blond was definitely messing with him! He doubted that his maniac teacher was actually a heavy sleeper; it didn't fit the prince's character. Hesitantly, with a painstakingly slow hand, he reached out, fingers a hairs breath away from his sempai's shoulder.

Then, he had a better idea. Well, if Bel was messing with him, then it served the damn prince right! With a confident hand, he gently reached forward and brushed away the blond locks, staring at the closed eyelids that belonged to his roommate. So Bel really was asleep, eh? His sempai looked... peaceful. It wasn't cute or anything, but it was a nice change from the smirk Fran had already become used to seeing.

"Mmm... Who's molesting me while I sleep...?" A sleepy sounding voice mumbled, and he immediately shot backwards and across the room, embarrassed by his sempai's choice of words. Sadly, the blond locks had dropped back down into their rightful place in front of the prince's eyes, so Fran no longer had a view of those closed eyelids, which he was disappointed about, oddly enough.

"S-sempai? You talk in your sleep. Did you know that? I've been trying to get you awake for the last minute or so now, about time." He said quickly, hoping that the prince had been much too tired to notice his slight falter of words. Fortunately, he was.

"Ah... You took longer in the shower than a girl would, so I figured you died and I could take a nap." Bel said with a cat-like yawn, stretching hugely before his trademark grin came onto his face. He gave his sempai a bored look, not amused by the joke. It was Bel's loss if the prince couldn't manage the find the wonderfulness of showers; that just wasn't something Fran was willing to argue about.

"No such luck, fake prince." He said, running a hand through his wet hair. The prince just continued grinning, apparently now in the habit of ignoring the nickname.

"Ushishi~ Are you wearing the same clothes as before your girly shower? How disgusting." Fran felt his eye twitch ever so slightly.

"I wasn't given any clothes to change into." He stated bluntly, face not giving away any emotion.

"Well don't expect me to let you wear any of my clothes~ only princes are allowed." The prince said his voice alight with amusement.

"I wouldn't want to." He stated honestly, putting his hands in his pockets in a rather bored manner. "Sempai, as entertaining as this conversation is, would you mind telling me what we'll be doing now?" The performance was tonight wasn't it? So didn't that mean they had to go prepare or something along those lines?

"Eh? Well, we go get the schedule from Maria. We usually have the last act, or close to it. They like to save the best for last, as they say~" Bel said, grin widening and a small 'ushishi' resounding from the back of his throat. With that, the blond stood up, once again stretching, his sleeves covering the end of his hands sloppily. He watched in disinterest, boring while letting himself look forward to seeing Maria. The girl had spunk! Just the way Fran liked it, not that he'd ever seriously be interested in her. He just didn't have very much- err- interest when it came to love. He figured he'd know when he'd found someone truly worth going after, so there was no point in looking for it.

"Best for last? Sempai, I really don't see what's so interesting about people throwing knives at each other." He said, letting his hand rub his head sympathetically as the pounding started up again. Probably the damn blonds fault!

"Then you obviously aren't a genius." The prince said with a happy smirk, and with that, he walked right by him, as if the conversation hadn't been going on but moments ago, and out there room door.

And well, what choice did he have but to grudgingly follow?

--

They'd gone and gotten a schedule from Maria, like Bel had said they would. Much to Fran's amusement and joy, he'd noticed that Bel had been blatantly ignored while Maria had paid sole attention to him. Bel had seemed to be very annoyed, making Fran quite smug in knowing that the prince was most likely jealous. Maybe he had a better chance with her than he'd thought? Although, somehow he knew that he wasn't being showered with attention on purpose, no he was pretty sure the girl held some sort of grudge against his sempai. Heh, they should form a club.

After that little meeting, he'd been dragged off by the Cervello twins and- don't tell anyone this or he'll kill you- been given a makeover. Yes, a makeover. New clothes that were exact replicas of his teal suit, black dress pants and frog hat, and... Yep, make-up. They'd even brushed his hair. He felt like a princess! And trust him, that wasn't a good feeling for a guy.

And now? Now it was time for the show to start, and he was feeling ecstatic! He was watching (from the shadows, where no one would possibly be able to see his make-up) Lussuria giggle at the crowd, saying 'I hope you're ready for some TRULY stunning everyone~!' The stage they'd be using wasn't really a stage at all, but actually a small platform with give or take 20 feet in the center of a huge _huge_ room, and after that it reached the crowd which surrounded them on all sides. There was a door among the crowd members where the Varia members would enter when it was their act, and that, is where Fran was currently standing. He watched Lussuria coo at the audience. Technically, the show hadn't started yet, but to the gay man apparently this time was the best part. He'd asked one of the twins about it, they'd said that Lussuria was the MC for the show. Apparently the man had used to have had his very own act, but he'd grown bored and insisted that he wished to 'talk' to the crowd more. Subconsciously, he wondered how he and his sempai would be performing the knife throwing act when the crowd surrounded them on all sides. Wouldn't one side end up not seeing him nearly getting stabbed to death by an insane prince? Then, something else struck his thoughts.

"Hey, where is the fake prince?" He asked Squalo curiously. Did the blond really take _that_ long getting ready for a show? If that was the case, Fran would definitely tease his insane sempai about it later. Sadly though, that was not the case.

"Voii! The damn bastard always appears at the last minute, saying that he was napping! He's just going to not show up one day, I swear." The shark growled haughtily, although he kept his voice down so as not to attract attention from the crowd.

"Sounds annoying." He stated absentmindedly, turning to fully look at his new friend, Squalo. Although the man had the tendency to yell too much, and most likely needed anger management, Fran felt himself considering him a friend. And that was really surprising, considering he gave very _very_ few people that honor.

The man had quite the interesting costume, Fran was entertained to note. It was black and silver themed and the silver matched his eyes almost perfectly, even without the blue tint. He had one of those joker hats with 3 drooping arms/leg/whatever you'd call those, which was also black and blue. The entire outfit appeared to be something you might expect a magician to wear. Also accompanying the shark's silly (but attractive) outfit was make-up! Well, at least Fran wasn't the only one. Squalo's make-up was different; obviously, it was in the form of black tears trailing down the older man's face, almost like rain drops.

"VoOoOOIIiiI! It is, damn it! Then, if he's ever late to an act the fucking boss will blame _me_for it!" The silver haired man grumbled angrily, but he seemed to be a little happier when mentioning the 'boss..' An idea prickled at the back of his mind and he forced myself not to grin, else give the idea away.

"You sure talk about the boss a lot, it's like you're in love with him." He noted, pretending to look at his nails absentmindedly.. When he got no response, he looked up in surprise to see a wide eyed, red faced Squalo. Wow, that was a surprise. Was the shark actually blushing? Oh, Fran had definitely found something interesting to play with.

"T-that's not possible. I'm not gay. Oh look, we're starting! Vrahahaha...~" Fran stared at Squalo, trying to convince himself that the shark hadn't just indeed said 'Vrahahaha.' Apparently it didn't work though, because the white haired man also seemed to become aware that he'd just done the silliest thing in the world because his profound blush deepened.

"Oh? Nice outfit by the way. Did Xanxus pick it out?" He teased, although still no emotion eased into his voice. Squalo looked away, letting him know that his boss had indeed had something to do with the older man's odd magician costume. Well, don't get him wrong, it was attractive! The pants were supremely tight, and a few buttons were done down on his shirt to reveal attractive Italian skin. But, not exactly the type of thing Fran would expect to see the stupid long haired man wearing.

"Did Bel pick out yours?" Squalo growled, making him blink blankly. What did the man mean by that? What a stupid question.

"No? Sempai, you're weird.. Xanxus is staring at you." Fran said innocently, looking behind the shark as if he was glancing at said boss. Immediately Squalo twirled around, wide eyes searching through the crowd. When the shark saw no blood red eyes, the angry white haired man turned back and glowered at him. Fran simply smiled innocently, eyes closed in mock. "What's wrong, Squalo? Disappointed? I'm sorry, I must have been mistaken." He apologized, a droning tone.

"You..." The other man snarled threateningly. "I will...." Sensing the danger to his life, he immediately bolted, letting out an actually amused smiled as he ran away from the seething man, chuckling under his breath so he didn't attract any attention. All of a sudden though, the older man stopped, staring back at the show which had just started with watchful hungry eyes. Ooh, creepy. Turning to see what his new friend was so enthralled with, he found himself rolling his eyes.

_Of course._

"What's Xanxus doing?" He asked, faking a bored yawn which of course, Squalo took no notice to.

"Shut up, damn brat!" The shark said, not even bothering to look in Fran's direction. Finally, he too decided to watch the boss's act. After all, it was sure to be interesting.

So he turned his attention back to the performance, actually slightly impressed by what he saw. Standing alone in the middle of a small circular platform was Xanxus, a whip in hand. The black haired man looked quite threatening, dangerous even. There was a certain gleam in his blood red eyes directed at the being that held almost everyone in the rooms (could this huge cave like room be called a _room?_) attention. And what was that being? He'd tell you if he knew. Sadly, he barely knew what a lion and a tiger was. He hadn't had the best education growing up. So it makes sense that the sight of a 10 foot longer 'liger' didn't exactly scare him (he didn't even know what a liger was), more along the lines of befuddlement. Squalo though, seemed to be confident in the boss's talent so Fran figured he most likely had nothing to worry about. The said animal was locked in a black cage, looking extremely threatening as its eyes gleamed from the shadows. Without any warning, Xanxus flicked his wrist, the whip going flying brutally and knocking the lock of the cage, so that the door opened to reveal the beast in all its glory. He stared in awe, as the animal intensely strolled out, circling the around the platform but instead of glowering at the crowd the creature chose to growl at the crowd threateningly (which caused a few people to back away fearfully, while Fran watched rather entranced, fear not even coming to mind). His gaze turned to Squalo however, when he heard a slight intake of breath, informing him that something in the act was going to progress in the next few moments. And sure enough, before he'd even looked back at the presentation he heard quite a few intakes of breaths, and even a scream. Quickly, he reverted his eyes back just in time to see the liger jumping at Xanxus in fiery, while the red eyed man remained calm and bored, once again flicking his wrist and with a swoosh the liger was on the ground, the whip having traveled too fast for even the eyes to pick up. Fran's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and the crowd erupted with applause, but was silenced when the ring leader (Xanxus) held up a hand to silence them in annoyance. Ever so slowly, the man that was clad in gold (yes, Xanxus was clad in gold) walked towards the beast, slowly kneeling down in front of it. Fran didn't even notice himself leaning forward slowly, in awe by the act.

With such a calm that would amaze most everyone, his boss leisurely reached out, scratching the liger behind the ear gently, after which the hand traveled town and scratched the mammal gently, running his thumb and index finger along the line that was the animal's mouth. The great creature made no move to bite Xanxus; in fact, it leaned forward and licked its master tenderly. Fran wondered if this was how amazing all the acts were, they couldn't be considering him and his sempai's act wasn't nearly as life threatening as this was. Well, at least Fran didn't think it was. Finally, the obviously bored black haired man stood up, his pet sitting up with him. And with that, Xanxus bowed, leading the liger back to the cage gradually, not meeting any resistance from the well tamed beast. Once again, the audience beamed, camera's flashing and screams of applause resounding in the room, causing Fran to rub his head as he felt his pulsing hangover that had been almost gone before hurt his head just the slightest bit. Well, at least it was gone for the most part, even if his ears felt like hell because of the cheering now.

"Muooo~! Bossuu~ we were all so worried! Weren't we?" Lussuria asked, one hand on the gay man's cheek in that motherly way whilst the other was raised to wiggle at the crowd. Grins covered their audience's faces as a few bothered to reply while most just waited for the next portion to be announced.

Who would the next act be performed by? Fran hadn't the slightest idea. Squalo shuffled a bit, starting to walk forward. His eyes went wide as he whispered "Squalo! The next act- it's you?" Well no-duh. That made him feel a little silly, but it was the first thing that had come to mind. "Err, good luck?" He said quickly, and Squalo gave Fran a look that all but said 'don't speak, it makes you look like an idiot.'

"Now for our next act! Would everyone please give a warm welcome to my dear beloved friend Squalo? I've heard he's single, ladies!" And so, 'everyone' cheered, and a couple of the girls swooned as the shark walked out towards the platform with a raised eyebrow. He noted that the silver haired man's entire posture had changed, as if all doubts had been erased from the shark's mind and right now Squalo was behind a mask. Was this what performance did to people? Huh, well, the mass of people watching seemed to like it so it couldn't be too bad. Fran was behind a mask all the time, after all.

"VoOOii! Get ready to be amazed, damn it!" The man yelled vehemently at the crowd (oh, maybe the damn shark hadn't changed very much after all. Still had speech problems), causing them to nod and laugh. Wow, what an easy to please group of people. Something felt wrong though, in the pit of his stomach. As if someone were watching him, paranoid wasn't he? But all doubts were forgotten as Fran concentrated on watching his friends act.

"Lovely Squalo here has an absolutely _amazing _act! As you can see, our lovely Cervello twins..." On que, the two pink haired girls came out; rolling some sort of box that appeared to be around 8 feet tall out with them. "Have brought a box! My wonderful Squalo boy will be stepping into this box! After which the box will be closed and our twins will stab 15 swords into it, skewering poor Squalo! Well, that's what they'll try to do anyway~!" Fran shivered slightly, at the way the enthusiastic and seemingly easing-going Lussuria said the word 'skewer' with such cheerfulness. It was, for lack of a better word, creepy. The assembled people apparently agreed because a few let out gasps of horror.

"Oi, that's not all, damn it!" Said the silver haired man loudly, grinning wildly while striking out to stand in front of Lussuria. "Afterwards, enough water to fill the entire box will be poured in from the top! Someone can come and examine the box if they think this is a joke, of course." Fran raised an eyebrow at how threatening his friend sounded, and it came to no surprise when no one stepped forward. "I didn't think so!" sneered Squalo, and he marveled at how the girls seemed to love the stuck-up act (or not) that the shark had on.

"Awww! Squalo, you can't do that! Bossu said **I'm** the MC!" Exclaimed a put-out looking Lussuria.

"You were being too slow, ya' damn pedophile."

"Shhh! You're scaring the audience!" Fran let himself smile softly, knowing no one was watching. Well, there was still that prickly feeling as if a pair of eyes was on him, but since he'd long ago given up on pinpointing where it came from he'd labeled it off as his imagination.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one scaring people, honestly I'm surprised that people take their kids to this once they find out that _you're _here!"

"Waahh! Fran, Squalo's being mean to me!" Fran's eyes went the size of dinner plates as he was unexpectedly brought into the conversation. He felt himself sweat drop a little as Lussuria ran over, wrapping his arms around his waist as if the gay man were truly upset.

"I'm not involved in this." He drawled, putting his hands up in a bored manner as eyes turned towards him, although he didn't really notice, more focused on prying the said 'pedophiles' arms from around his waist with a simple look.

"Fran you're so cold~ just like-!" But the green and red haired man was cut off as one of the pink haired creepy twins coughed, reminding all of them that as entertaining as the short performance of banter was, it was time to get on with the show.

_Gladly._

He thought, flicking Lussuria's forehead, whom grudgingly let go.

Before long, the act was finally starting, and Fran was watching with anxious interest. He wasn't worried, no quite the opposite when Squalo walked into the dark box. He was simply curious! The man seemed to have been here for a long time, so he really doubted that something would go wrong with the act after being performed for so long. Things like this intrigued him though, none the less. Supposed magic, tricks, they all held some sort of power over him, like mist. You just had to see through it and it seems impossible but in reality it was actually quite normal, and 'doable,' but it appeared quite different to eyes that didn't have the skill to see through such deception.

The entire room was silent as the two pink haired girls stepped forward, each with one sword in hand. It rose up further and further, and he was almost sure he could hear a few people take a quick intake of breath as it finally stopped. And then, without warning each were slammed down from opposite sides, slicing into the box with a 'shhk' sound _**(lmao, can we think of anything else that goes in with a shhk sounds?)**_. No sound came from within the box, except for the ring that the sudden movement of swords piercing into something quickly had made, but that had soon faded. And what happened next? Well, 12 more swords were stabbed into the box, 'till Fran actually had trouble seeing the container. Finally, one of the twins (because he had never learned their names and even if he had he doubted he'd be able to remember which one was which) brought the final sword out of a thin package, and without wasting a second thrust it into the box that his silver haired friend dwelled. Everyone watched intently, waiting for the next move to be made. Lussuria's voice, of course, broke the quiet. "Muooo! It always makes me so nervous when Squalo does this! I still don't know if he's going to survive so many swords though, nehh? Now! Let's get onto the next part, drowning Squalo! That is, if he's still alive~!"

While Lussuria talked, the pink haired twin that had not shoved the last sword into the box rolled a ladder towards the box from the side, while the other carried in buckets (yes, buckets) of water. He almost laughed, thinking it looked slightly silly, but of course managed to hold it in.

He watched with feigned boredom, as if he'd seen this act a million times (when in reality he was completely sucked in by it).. One of the girls climbed up the ladder, opening up the top part of the box which had not been stabbed with any sword, and bucket by bucket she began pouring water in. The audience (including Fran of course) couldn't see past the top of the container, so the only sign that the carton was indeed filled with water was that once the last pail had been emptied into the box a slight sheen of water drizzled out of the side.

Everyone watched in silence, completely taken in by what was going to happen next. And what happened next? Fran would be glad to tell you.

Instead of the front of the box being opened like some people might have expected, one-by-one the swords were pushed out from the inside, with a resounding clatter as each landed on the ground. Finally, the last sword was pushed out, and to Fran's awe the front of the carton which concealed his friend was shoved open, revealing a grinning and soaked Squalo. In the silver haired man's hand was one of the 15 swords, and he immediately snapped his eyes over to where its companions lay wondering how in the world Squalo had gotten his hands on it. Clapping and whoops of awe echoed from within the room, making Fran unsure whether the boss' or Squalo's act had been more popular.

Either way, he could see why this place was so well-liked. He'd only witnessed two acts so far and he was actually _smiling_ softly. And he didn't do that often.

"Squaloooo~! You're so amazing! See what I mean ladies?! Isn't he absolutely fantastic? I'm so relieved that my little Squalo's alright~!! Did you all enjoy his little act?!" Lussuria asked, not wasting a breath and managing to beam at the crowd warmly all at the same time. Really, he was amazed that some people had such happiness pouring out of them. Of course, the assembled people all shouted approval, optimistic and joyful in general. "Alrightyy! Quiet down everyone, time to get on with our next few acts!" Squealed Lussuria, not bothering to mask excitement. Really, Fran wondered how something could be so fun (even if it really was amazing to watch) considering the gay man must have seen both the acts over 50 times (if not more).

--

During the next half hour, Fran witnessed two more acts. The next two feats probably weren't as amazing as the first two acts, but really, the ringleader and Squalo's acts had been beyond astonishing (as much as Fran hated to admit it).

The first act had consisted of the twins performing some incredible gymnastics which involved dancing to some song. Quite impressing, when you added the fact they'd been on tilts and hadn't fallen once. Scary though! He didn't understand how girls managed to bend like that. Of course, Fran himself was slightly more flexible than most men, although he'd never confess it to anyone. Somewhere along he'd gotten lost in the acts, once again feeling that slight prickling paranoia, but managing to distract himself by watching the impossible looking cartwheels and backwards handstands that most people didn't even really comprehend.

The next act, what would it have been, the fourth? Had proved to be quite entertaining! Fran had been surprised when he'd seen Maria enter upon the stage, and although most of the actors (or actresses) that he'd seen so far that night had tried to act happy while performing, it seems that the red eyed siblings didn't share that quality and had been their usual cold but cool selves. Endearing, really. First, Maria had walked a tight rope, but not soon after he found her swinging around at a very dizzy-making pace on the trapeze. Twists and turns had caught his full attention and he'd noticed almost a million times that there didn't seem to be any net available for catching the girl if she were to fall. Meep! Damn, that was cool.

And then, there had been the next act. No, not his act. Except, this feat, whatever it was, had gone completely unnoticed by him. Nope, Fran had been completely determined on _finding_ whoever seemed to be blatantly staring at him. He could feel it! On multiple occasions it had occurred to him that it could be the prince watching him, but he'd immediately crossed out that idea. No, the gaze felt much creepier than that.

So as you can imagine, when someone whispered 'boo' in his ear, he nearly had a heart attack.

Of course, nothing that sever had crossed his expression, but he had been caused to immediately whip around only to find himself face-to-face (or should he say cheek-to-cheek) with his sempai. Relief washed over him. It wasn't _that_ relieving, but still, it was comforting to have a distraction from his current paranoia. Within seconds Fran had put five feet between him and the insane prince, and he held back a scowl as the blond 'ushishi'd.'

"Nervous, froggy?" Bel said, grin becoming so large it looked like it might split the prince's face. Haha! That would be hilarious; if that ever happened he'd definitely have to catch it on camera. At the moment though, well at any moment really, it just seemed creepy instead.

"Not really. Why?" He asked, holding a hand up and yawning into it as if the show was boring him and it would somehow prove his point.

"No reason~ Ushishi!" Was his reply, which really wasn't useful but then again, his sempai didn't ever respond with something 'useful.'

Uninterestedly, Fran turned back to the performance, only to find an audience clapping as the second to last act ended.

Oh wait.

Second to last.

Which meant that the next performance was-?

"Muoo! I'm so excited~ finally! Our final act ladies and gentleman! Don't they call these things finales? Oh my I don't know! Anywho~" Something Fran had noticed over the track of the performance: the older green and red haired man tended to get distracted a lot while talking. Probably not the best MC! "This deed will be performed by our very own prince, Belphegor! But we like to call him Bel because he's so cuuuteee! His assistant will also be performing, who actually is our newest member! So without further ado, I'd like to present Bel and Fran! Oh and girls, Fran-kun is just so absolutely adorable! I have a hard time resisting him~" Then there was that thing Lussuria tended to do: make gay comments all the time. There probably hadn't been an act so far that the older man hadn't cooed about how handsome the actors were (except for the performances including actresses, of course).

He wasn't nervous, no, quite the contrary. Just excited. He'd done way too many shows for Mukuro to get butterflies when he'd be simply acting as a performance. Still, he waited for the prince to walk ahead before him, slightly unsure of himself.

Bel, on the other hand, seemed completely at ease. The blond's smile grew with confidence, his ego apparently taking a supreme boost as he walked in the lights and into the 100s of viewer's sights. The way the prince walked, with such self-assurance, completely radiating with coolness. It actually had Fran pulled in slightly, and he had to force himself to follow his sempai out into the lights, his hands by his side as he plastered the adorable fake smile on his face that all the girls he'd met seemed to love. It was only once he'd gotten onto the stage that he noticed something different:

The thing that he'd be standing on the day before, the practicing platform that Bel had pelted knives at, it was different. On the bottom, just below the part Fran was supposedly supposed to stand on, were those... wheels?! And on the very top, those weren't _handcuffs_ were they? Oh my, he was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"So how this will work, you see, is that my dear little Frannie"-eye twitch-"will step onto this here platform! He will be handcuffed by his arms, and then one of our dear twins will take the honor of spinning this stand! While rotating at an amazingly fast pace, our cute little prince will throw knives at our poor defenseless frog!" Sang Lussuria, saying it all slowly as if speaking (singing) to a child.

Like the idiot he felt like, he let himself be pushed up onto the raised stage- podium- platform- stage- _whatever _it was, and handcuffed there. His smile never broke, but on the inside he felt like ice. Why the **hell** hadn't anyone mentioned this to him?! Oh, the prince was _so dead_.

... That is assuming that Fran himself made it out of this alive.

It was only then, standing up on the podium that could very well be the last place he stood before being skewered by the devil himself, did he notice the prince.

His mouth went dry.

_H-he's wearing the same thing... as he was wearing in... the portrait...!_

But the portrait had been different. In the picture, stage lights hadn't been directed at the blond, catching hid gold hair and slightly tanned skin and making it sparkle, contrasting deeply with his pitch black clothes and boots. His heart beat quickly, out of something he honestly hoped was fear.

And just as fast as the image of the devil had come, it was gone, and he was spinning. Fran hadn't even heard Lussuria say 'Spin away, twins!' then again, he'd been slightly caught up in admiring- no, not admiring, that was for idiots that actually like insane princes- Bel. He wondered vaguely if his ever standing mask that was always present when on stage had faltered at the sight he'd seen. He wouldn't be surprised, although he'd most likely never be able to look at himself the same way again due to disappointment if he had. Fran never had been one for _anything_ spinning, so instead of keeping his eyes open to meet with the sight of the homicidal grinning prince, his lids slowly shut, waiting for an impact of a knife.

The first one was about an inch to the left of his head but not far enough to hit his arm, and the impact radiated across the board he was standing on although it did not stop the rotating motion. The next did the same, as if electrically charged as the shock of the blade colliding with wood had created a shock wave. The third one, this time by his upper right hand, the same. As were all the others that followed. Until, finally, the board had stopped spinning. Slowly, his eyes opened, slightly numb as he realized he hadn't been skewered. Silence reigned the entire auditorium, and Fran did something he hadn't done in a very long time.

He smiled.

Not the fake smile, a real, _honest_ smile.

And the crowd burst with cheering, applause rang around him. Five impacts had been made, within inches of each of a limb each time. The anger that Fran had felt bubbling up at a certain insane prince had left, instead replaced with unexplainable happiness. It really made no sense! The mass of people around him weren't even really cheering for him, no they were yelling approval towards his sempai. But still, he'd done an act and helped with part of making people laugh merrily in amusement! It made him feel extremely stupid, getting so worked up just because he'd made a few people (100-250) laugh, but it was a warm feeling that didn't want to leave. What was better, all thoughts of paranoia and a certain blond man had left his head! To be replaced with nothing really, but that was alright. Smiling like an idiot who had just suffered the biggest ego boost of all time would be fine for now!

One of the twins quickly let him down (and he stumbled slightly from dizziness, thank god the hangover seemed to have faded or he definitely would not have been able to hold down anything in his stomach) and Fran found himself bombarded by a widely smiling Lussuria and a smirking Squalo. So this was the life of the circus eh? He could definitely get used to this.

"Not too bad ya damned brat, it looks like the fuckin' prince didn't warn ya' about the spinning part though? Yeah, he tends to not do that. It's fun to see the unlucky suckers annoyed expressions though, so we don't tell em' either." Squalo said with a grin, and Fran raised an eyebrow to show that he didn't take offense but he would be scolding the silver haired man for it later.

"Frannie! You were so brave!" Lussuria added on, and Fran gave a small grin that didn't completely break his mask but came awfully close. It felt good to be doted on, even if he didn't deserve it. The hall had cleared out by now; apparently someone working at the circus had motioned the audience towards the exit. Lazily he let his eyes drift over the now empty, auditorium, just to see how large it was.

"Not too bad, kid~ Ushishi. I was hoping the little froggy would piss his pants out of fear though, it would be fun to humiliate him." Bel said with his usual grin, talking in third person for some odd reason. But he spoke to deaf ears, because Fran's attention had been directed to one lone figure that stood, still remaining in the audience. His heart pounded in his ears.

"Fran-kun? Is something wrong? You look pale! Are you going to be sick?" Asked a worried Lussuria, although the faint and recent joy hadn't quite faded yet.

Slowly, the figure walked forward, grinning. No, smirking. The circus was loud from the actors and actresses, hell, even people working with lights. Apparently this had been the first show in the city, so everyone was excited that it was over.

Gradually, Lussuria and Squalo had caught that Fran was looking at someone though, so they too had turned around. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed that a certain blond had noticed his discomfort even sooner and had immediately turned around to find the source. But that's just the thing, Fran hadn't been paying attention.

"Fran-kun~ My adorable little apprentice. Are you ready to come home?"

...

"Mukuro-sama."

*******

**Everyone ! Bow down to ****Pocket Rainbow****! Why? Because she beta'd me! XD *dance* **

**... NOW. **

**Cuz she's freaking awesome! She's gonna read over my story, damn right! She's my adorable little servant/slave ! She's totally awesome, she even has some BelxFran stories out! (yes, we're both obsessed, heheheheheheheheheh _) Totally check her out! Now, to the important review reply shit because I fuckin' love all my reviewers to death. Literally, you get yaoi's and cookies. Aren't I cool? Yeah, I am x]**

**Review Responses: The same rules apply; if I have contacted you by message then you will not be responded to in the following. = ) **

**Nagihachan****: Heyaa! Just a question, what's your name based after? Cos' one of my favorite animes has a main character with the name 'nagi' so... coincidence? XD Thanks! Yep, gotta love Fran, neh? Honestly, he's my favorite character. I've rewatched every episode with him and Bel in it at least 3 times. Yah, I know I'm sad~ I don't think they do x__x but yah know! Just gotta be nice, for the reviewers sakes xD I'm sorry for the late update! Work, yah know? Oh! And on vote, Bel's eyes ended up being icy blue = ) Your in luuckkk! Haha~ **

**Simply anonymous****: Dude, once again, give me your name xD So jealous! Yep, I don't think I did a very good job writing the hang over though, because I'm underaged so I don't exactly drink that much, and plus when I actually HAVE hangovers it's not like I'm trying to remember the feeling x_x Sorry! XD Levi scares me. To the max. Lussuria IS awesome! Literally, he's my favorite Varia member other than... you know what actually I can't pick favorite cos they're all awesome (cept for Levi –shutter-) but yahh! Love him being gay, ya know?**

**Sureboms898****: Hahah, a fellow Fran lover, neh?! YAY! High fives ! xD Thanks, I hope this chapter was to your liking D=**

**Satii-de-Sange****:Hahah ! Thanks, still love the name, hope this wasn't too big of a disappointment;] **

**Ohlordies****: lmao ! Honestly, I would abduct any of the Varia! ... Except for Levi xD Xanxus is kinda threatening, but as long as his Squalo is with him I think the red eyed creep would be okiee! Plus he's awesome 3**

**Mayab****: I hope the hangover was okay ! Yep, Fran has Lussuria and Squalo! Your OC character will be appearing in next chapter =D I think xD Writes itself! Neh? **

**MyraHellsing****: Yep, cuz frogs just don't process romance very quickly! Good thing insane princes find it absolutely adorable, neh? **

**Aww! Thanks, sometimes I get worried I'm boring the readers so I try to skip through this stuff, you know? Tell me if it gets boring! Please! I won't get offended, I love flames lol Hahah! Glad I could make you laugh, honesetly~! **

**LMAO! THAT DID SOUND WRONG! I love the little quote things, I prepare a different one for each anime or account I write. My all time favorite though is 'Screw cookies, the dark side has yaoi.' **

**MizuiroSnow****: Yep! If only Bel had gotten drunk with them *sigh of sadness, heh***

**Reticeo****: REALLY?! YOU LIKE MY WRITING! *has a heart attack* THANK YOU! I don't get told that often- ever! I mean, I know it's not horribly suckish or else people wouldn't bother to read, you know? But I'm just glad someone thinks it's actually GOOD. =3 Frogs have interesting thought patterns don't they? Ciao~**

**Saori****: I'm glad! See, I'm worried people will get bored if there's no plot but I know when I personally read a fanfiction it kills me when people get directly to the drama with no build-up. GASP! Did I do that?! Oh noes! XD Oh well, this is just a mini-subline plot, so it doesn't matter. Hahah, too bad Lussuria probably spiked his drink. Creepy! **

**Yay! A fellow GokuxYama lover! I adore the couple, I don't think there is enough of them = ) **

**StalkPatrol****: Oi, I can afford to be mean considering you review even when I ask you not to lol**

**MiniBloodyMurder****: Oh my! It took me so long to update! *bow down* I beg for forgiveness! I'm sooo sorryyyy !!!!**

**: You should totally create a theme song! Hahahah ! **

**BrennansPorch****: I see I see so you're like dahh emo guy datt stands on dahh corner! 8D**

**I.A.A.N****: You're in luck because this isn't anywhere near over! ;D Yup, based on vote Bel's eyes are going to be icy blue! Thanks for voting/informing haha~ **

**- - -**

**- - - **

**- - -**

**Random I know, but it got your attention! **

**Doesn't that review button look tempting? You know you want to. :D **

**No dude, honestly, click it.**

**Because when I read reviews they make me giggle and wanna touch myself!**

**So click it. **

**Now.**

'**Straight? So is spaghetti until you warm it up.'**

**Volt Out~! **


	4. I'm Happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own a porche 8D I really want one though, so will you buy one for me ? Pleeeaasee? Just because I came up with a superbly lame disclaimer? When I really should be saying I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I won't because everyone else has disclaimers?**

**Warning: Yaoi, boy x man****.**** Language****.**** I WOULD say 'don't like, don't read' except we're on the fourth chapter sooo****...**** O_o I don't think you'd be reading this far into this if it weren't for the fact that you're a completely rabid fangirl/boy like moi****.**

**Reasons why I'm pissed: 1) My girlfriend broke up with me****.**** 2) I got my hair dyed purple but it turned out pink, fuckin pink e_e****.**** 3) I got fired from one of my jobs so now I'm being forced to ask my parents for money and find another one****.**

**So will I say sorry? Dx **

**YES!**

**;~;**

**SORRY ! *is shot***

**Pairings: BelxFran****.**** XanxusxSqualo****.**** Can you tell I'm not in a very enthusiastic mood? T_T Sorry! I wish Lussuria had a playtoy, it makes me sad that he's all alone****.**** *sigh* **

_///Last Time, my absolutely gorgeous lovely fans ;]///  
_  
Gradually, Lussuria and Squalo had caught that Fran was looking at someone though, so they too had turned around. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed that a certain blond had noticed his discomfort even sooner and had immediately turned around to find the source. But that's just the thing, Fran hadn't been paying attention.

"Fran-kun~ My adorable little apprentice. Are you ready to come home?"

...

"Mukuro-sama."

_///Not Last Time, a__.__k__.__a__.__, present time///_

Fran's heart thumped loudly, and although the hangover should be long gone he could already feel a headache attacking his temple. Was that dizziness he was sensing? Was this karma? Because it fucking seemed like it.

_Just_ when he'd been thinking that life in the circus would be fun, _he_ had to show up?! And there had even been a second when... before he'd actually realized what had happened... Fran had felt happy...

Screwed up, right? To feel happy that one of your best friends had seen you really perform for the first time instead of doing parlor tricks (don't mind the fact that Fran hadn't really done anything)? And he tried to ignore the feeling inside him that told him that not only had he been proud upon seeing Mukuro because of his tricks, but happy because he'd missed his teacher so much. No! That wasn't true; he hadn't missed the lying scum at all! He hadn't even been 'proud' to see the man!

Wow, denial really sucks when it's a losing argument.

"Fran-kun~ You look so happy to see me! Did you really miss me that much?" Asked his smirking purple-headed teacher. Fran felt dread building up in the pit of his stomach, one because he'd now have to leave his newly met acquaintances, and dare he say 'friends', and two because he could read Mukuro as clear as day. And even if his teacher wore that confident smirk, his eyes sparkling with amusement, Mukuro was pissed.

"H-how did you get here, Mukuro-sama?" He asked, giving his teacher a strained grin, cursing himself for faltering even if he had every right to. Mukuro gave him a chastising facial expression, rolling his eyes as if Fran had just missed the most obvious this in the world. His teacher took a breath as if he were about to answer, but a confused and protective Lussuria beat him to it.

"Frannie-chan, do you know this man?" Lussuria asked, sensing his discomfort and putting a hand on Fran's shoulder while moving towards him. Of course, the answer to the elder man's question was obvious, but Fran knew that he'd want an answer anyway.

"What Lussuria means to say is, who the hell is he?" Bluntly stated Maria, her distaste for Fran's master slightly obvious.

"Ahh... Hai. This man is my sempai, Lussuria-san, Maria-chan." Fran answered blankly, starting to almost feel numb. But there was still that slight happiness, in seeing Mukuro. The man HAD come to look for him, so maybe Fran meant more to him than Fran had first thought?! No... Why was it so important that Mukuro care for him? It wasn't fair. How many times did Fran think that in a day? Either his life sucked, or he was a crybaby (preferably the second one. No wait, he didn't want to be a crybaby, the first one! See? He can't even decide this).

"Ushishi. You must be dead in the head little Froggy, you forget that now you have one teacher and one teacher only, that being _me_~." Fran looked up in surprise, not quite sure of what to think of his new sempai's statement. The tone of Bel's voice almost sounded... Never mind, Fran was just getting his hopes up that now that he had been at the circus for a day, maybe he wouldn't have to go back with Mukuro. This of course, was the complete opposite of what was bound to happen. How the hell had Mukuro found him again...?

"Well not only am I his teacher, Bel, was it? I am also his guardian and best friend. Also, seeing as this doesn't concern you, then I'd like to ask you all politely if you would care to return my apprentice to my side. I apologize for any trouble he may have caused~." Mukuro said smoothly (then again, when is that guy _not_ smooth?), and turned his smirking cold face towards Fran once again (although not before giving a pointed smirk at Bel, who also had a competitive grin on his face).

Fran's eyes traveled back and forth between both of them, sensing the tension in the air. Mukuro's eyes and smirk were still trained on him, but Fran felt as if a competitive aura was coursing back and forth between the two. Bel's eyes were trained on.... well, obviously he couldn't tell you that, because Fran sadly couldn't see the others eyes.

"Fran." He looked towards the purple-haired man, face blank as always but feeling extremely strained. The frog held firm though, refusing to look away from Mukuro's threatening gaze and wicked smile. "Would you please tell everyone that you're sorry for being a burden, and then say your goodbyes?"

The frog's eyes dropped to the floor, and he looked up at Lussuria, finding the gay man to be the one that would be least likely to judge him. When he began to speak, his voice was lifeless. "I'm extremely sorry for causing any discomfort to you, and I am extremely sad to confirm that I must now depart." With a bow, he began to making his way towards is sempai, heart beating quickly as his eyes returned to the ground. Just like he'd thought, Lussuria hadn't held anything but sadness for Fran's going away in his eyes, much to the boy's relief. Thankfully only a few people had gathered to watch the small commotion, the rest still laughing and celebrating, not noticing anything odd (the few people being Lussuria, Squalo, Maria, Xanxus and Bel).

No one was saying a word, surprisingly, and it dug into Fran. None of them were even going to say goodbye? Or maybe that was his job... No, that would make it seem more selfish of him, he should just leave. As he followed Mukuro towards the exit, he strained his ears, just begging himself for someone to ask him to stay.

Ten feet away from the exit. No one was saying anything.

Eight feet away, still nothing.

Five feet away, exit approaching, not a word.

Three feet away, he hadn't looked back, nor had anyone spoken up.

One foot away, exit right in front of him, silence behind him.

"How pathetic, ushishishi." Fran stopped. "Really, it's shameful the way you let yourself be controlled. I'm glad you're leaving; someone like you doesn't deserve to be called the great Bel's apprentice."

Fran stared at the exit where Mukuro waited, his eyes wide as he refused to turn around. Wait... Bel was...

"Not even going to respond? Heh, so you admit it! I knew it the second I saw you yesterday you were failure." Bel went on, uncaring as always. Fran turned around, eyes wide, hurt echoing very obviously throughout his face.

"Bel-chan! That's not true at all!" Lussuria said, frowning and glaring from behind his glasses at Bel, grabbing hold of the blond's shoulder as if it would help keep the prince silent.

Belphegor smirked. "Isn't it? He's not arguing, is he? He just followed after his 'sempai' without a fight."

"Vooii! Shut up, you bastard!" Squalo said angrily, although he refused to look at Fran.

_They're all thinking it__._ Fran thought blankly, his face going back into its shell of no emotion whatsoever, except looking even more blank than usual this time.

"This is why you're an idiot, Bel." Maria said with a sigh, before looking up at Fran and smiling softly (something which Fran didn't think he'd ever see). "Ignore him, Fran. We already knew he was an asshole." Maria's smile turned into a smirk, but Fran didn't process it, he did nothing but nod.

With a smile that didn't reach his eyes in the slightest, he raised his hand. "Thanks everyone, goodbye." His eyes glazed past them all, before resting on a disgusted looking blond.

"Fran~ We really must get going, I have places to be." Stated an impatient Mukuro, as the purple haired man awaited his goodbyes to end.

Without another word Fran turned, heading out the exit and following Mukuro. He stared blankly at the ground, and once they were about a block away from the circus, he heard his master stop. Following his master's example, Fran stopped as well, although he didn't raise his eyes.

"Fran-kun."

...

"Mukuro-sempai." Fran responded dully, still refusing to meet the others eyes. He didn't even process the hand that shot out and harshly slapped him across the cheek, nor did he process that it had begun to rain. The slap echoed throughout the street, and hesitantly he raised his head, and he realized that he hadn't even taken off his costume as his hat slipped down to cover his eyes. With a sigh, Fran raised his hand and pushed the hat up, and he met his teacher's eyes.

Mukuro was mad, yes, definitely very very mad. But behind that fury, the purple haired man looked slightly offended, and if Fran looked hard enough, maybe even slightly hurt. His chest expanded warmly, and he couldn't help but smile softly when realizing that his master really did care for him, if only a little.

Fran realized that his smile was only making the older man angrier, and it quickly dropped from his lips. In shame, he lowered his eyes once again. "I'm sorry, Mukuro-senpai." Fran hoped it was obvious to his master how much he meant it, and when he saw the others hand raise again, he closed his eyes, awaiting the second slap he knew would come. To his surprise, instead of a very harsh slap, he felt a hand come down and rest softly on his hat.

"I know." Then the hand was gone, but when Fran looked up, Mukuro was smiling down at him. Fran felt his chest become heart warm once again, and he couldn't help but let down his façade to smile back "Come on, little Froggy." The dark haired man said, and they were once again walking back to the apartment.

Once they arrived, the green haired boy was surprised to see Chrome waiting there, looking slightly worried. When the purple haired girl saw Fran, she smiled brightly and ran to the boy, hugging him. "Fran-kun! I was worried that Mukuro wouldn't find you at the circus!" The delicate girl said, and he blinked, gently resting his hands on her shoulders before pulling away, not sure he liked the attention. Chrome had always been nice to him, in fact she'd been a lot nicer than most of the girls Mukuro brought home (for they always got some weird thought in their head that Mukuro and him had 'that' type of relationship) but he'd never really known that the girl cared for him.

Remembering his old question, Fran looked up at Mukuro curiously. "How did you find me, Mukuro-sempai?" It didn't make any sense to the boy. Last time Fran had checked, the other man didn't have super powers allowing him to track down people, nor did he believe the man to have planted a tracking device on Fran (for that would just be creepy).

Like back at the circus tent- house- MANSION, Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Really Fran, I saw you looking at the flier when we walked in, not to mention... isn't it typical for all runaways to go to the circus? It doesn't take that much imagination." Mukuro smirked, seemingly proud of his detective work.

Fran made a slight face (for when around Mukuro, he didn't bother to put of any sorts of shields), and started to pout. "_I _thought it was pretty clever." He complained.

Mukuro raised his eyebrows, flicking Fran's forehead. "Shows what you know, frog. By the way, nice costume." Fran looked away in embarrassment, remembering that he was indeed still in the ridiculous outfit.

Without wasting another second, he took the hat off, sighing in relief as the annoying accessory was removed. It was heavy, it looked preposterous, and it felt uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he didn't feel like he could simply throw the silly thing away. Not wanting to anger the man though, he began to make his way towards the kitchen to be rid of it.

"What are you doing?" Mukuro asked curiously, and Chrome watched innocently with her hands folded behind her back.

Fran looked back, blinking. "I was going to throw it away, sempai." He paled slightly when Mukuro smirked, and could only watch as the other man stepped forward and took the hat.

"Why throw it away? I think this would be a splendid addition to your little act, don't you~?" Mukuro asked happily, although it was more of a statement. Fran sighed, and Chrome giggled. Why did everyone enjoy his pain? Well, despite the fact that he'd been pulled away from his one day of paradise, he felt happy. Mukuro wasn't as angry as Fran thought he'd be, Chrome was here, and for the moment, he was happy.

"_Really, it's shameful the way you let yourself be controlled__.__ I'm glad you're leaving; someone like you doesn't deserve to be called the great Bel's apprentice__.__"_

Fran felt his smile fade and he turned away from Mukuro and Chrome. "I'll see you two in the morning." His voice was its usual tone, although it sounded slightly more sad than usual. "I'm kind of tired, I think that I'll just go to bed now." He said, before beginning to walk away.

"Eh? Sure, night Fran." Said a slightly perplexed Mukuro, for Fran usually stayed up late. The two lookalikes didn't notice anything odd, therefore just went into the kitchen so not to bother the green haired boy. Why would they after all? Fran was a master of hiding his emotions.

Fran curled up on the couch that he always slept on, not tired in the slightest, but staring forward, noting dully when Mukuro turned off the lights. He was happy, Mukuro wasn't mad, he was happy; Chrome was there, he was happy, Squalo and Lussuria had protected him even when Bel had been angry.

"_Not even going to respond? Heh, so you admit it! I knew it the second I saw you yesterday you were failure__.__"_

So why did his chest hurt?

"_Bel-chan! That's not true at all!"_

_Belphegor smirked__.__ "Isn't it? He's not arguing, is he? He just followed after his 'sempai' without a fight__.__"_

He wasn't happy.

~*~*~*~

Fran felt himself being prodded slightly out of his sleep, and he closed his eyes tightly.

_No, I don't want to wake up yet__._

_Let me pretend I'm still there for just a little while longer__._

But sadly, the person that was poking him awake didn't seem to share his feelings, for the soft shaking didn't stop. With a silent sigh, he blearily opened his eyes, only to see that he was indeed back in Mukuro's apartment. His eyes traveled over to see that the oppressor that was waking him up was Chrome. "Ahh... good morning, Chrome."

"Oh, Fran, someone's here to see you! They're talking to Mukuro in the kitchen." Fran looked at Chrome, confused. Who could it be? He only had a few real friends, but Chrome knew most of their names by now. Could it be someone from...? No, obviously not, he couldn't even think like that. "He's really quite attractive!" Chrome giggled slightly, and Frans eyes widened. He? Sad thing was, Fran didn't make very many guy friends, and they usually tended to avoid him, thinking he was too feminine. So did that mean...? No!

"What's his name?" Fran asked, starting to sit up as he attempted to stay calm. Chrome blinked slowly, smiling at Fran's obvious eagerness.

"I'm not sure, he had blond hair though." Chrome said, watching Fran closely. Said teens eyes widened, and he stared at Chrome, heart beginning to pick up. It's not possible...

"What color were his eyes?" He asked voice slightly quiet now. Chrome grinned, reaching out and ruffling Fran's hair.

"I couldn't see them! He had a lot of bangs." Immediately, Fran shot up, running into the kitchen, appearing to be either a panicked child, or to be one that had just woken up on Christmas.

"Mukuro-sama, is it true that-" Fran stopped, eyes wide as he stared at the scene in front of him. There, in the kitchen, Mukuro sat on one side of the dining table, smirking at Bel whom sat on the other. Both seemed to be... dare he say, having a decent conversation. What exactly was going on!? "B-bel-sempai?!" Fran asked, tone sounding stunned. Said blond turned to Fran, looking quite smug.

"Hello, Frog." The blond said easily, smirk filling up his face. "Something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost! Ushishi~!" Fran stared, wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, fighting to get his voice back to its usually monotone level. This time, Mukuro answered.

"Your friend here is trying to convince me to let you go back to the circus." Mukuro explained, and to Fran's surprise he didn't look like he objected to the idea. Fran looked back and forth between the two.

"How did you find me?" He asked, for what seemed to be the millionth time (first Mukuro, now Belphegor). Bel shrugged, although the smirk on his face spoke for him.

"You didn't change out of your little costume, it's not my fault we put tracking devices on things like that~" Bel said smoothly, pretending to look at his nails.

Fran gaped, surprised that the circus was even capable of such a thing. Something else struck him, and he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"_Really, it's shameful the way you let yourself be controlled__.__ I'm glad you're leaving; someone like you doesn't deserve to be called the great Bel's apprentice__.__"_

"So why are you here...?" Fran asked. It really didn't make sense. The blond had seemed so uncaring and almost happy the night previous, so why in the world would the prince want him back?

Bel put his feet up onto the table, his hands folding behind his head. "It's hard to find an apprentice, obviously." Fran blinked. "Most people aren't stupid enough to let me throw knives at them~" Bel smirked.

Fran's eyes widened even more, if possible. His gaze turned to Mukuro, wondering why the purple pine-apple hair shaped man wasn't objecting to the idea. "Mukuro-sama?"

Said man smirked softly, shrugging. After a few seconds however, the grin dropped to be replaced with a sighing Mukuro, something Fran didn't see often. Mukuro turned his head to the side, looking slightly embarrassed. "You were happy there, so... since you're like a little brother to me..." Fran's heartbeat increased in pace. Mukuro turned back, grinning as usual. "I suppose it'll be okay if you go back."

Fran nearly felt like letting out a whoop of joy, but of course he held himself in (in fact, his expression barely changed). "Mukuro-sama..." Fran said, eyes still a few sized bigger than usual. "T-thank you..." He said, eyes dropping down to the floor. Really, what was he supposed to say? Just yesterday he hadn't even thought that Mukuro cared about him in the slightest.

"Ushishi. Sorry to break up all the sappy shit, but we DO have a show in a few hours~" Bel stated, looking slightly uncomfortable. Fran nodded, and Mukuro smirked.

"Bye, Mukuro-sama." Fran said hesitantly, not exactly sure what he was supposed to do. Mukuro stood up, and Fran wondered if they'd do something like hug. He didn't think he'd mind that, considering however cold, Mukuro had been one of his best friends for years. Sadly, the purple haired man didn't seem to share this opinion, for he simply reached out a business like hand.

"Goodbye, Fran-kun." Not letting his disappointment show, Fran tenderly reached out and shook the hand, and to his surprise felt himself be pulled into a gentle hug. "See you, little brother~!" Mukuro grinned, pushing an embarrassed Fran away and ruffling his hair.

Fran felt himself shy away, before turning and walking out of the kitchen into the living room, not waiting for the blond. "Hurry up sempai, we don't have all day." Fran called back, and Bel rolled his eyes.

"Ungrateful brat!" Bel said, as he followed after Fran with hands in his pockets. Fran put on one of his usual fake smiles, sending it in its full glory towards the blond.

Fran turned to a blinking Chrome, bowing. "Goodbye Chrome-chan, I'm afraid we won't be seeing each other very much from today." He stated politely, and surprisingly he actually felt sad. As he'd said before, it's not like he'd ever been close to the girl, but she'd always been fairly nice to him.

Chrome frowned slightly, before going forward and ruffling Fran's hair. "Bye Fran..."

Fran resisted the urge to glare at Chrome's hand, finding it quite annoying how almost everyone felt it necessary to pat him infuriatingly on the head. He smiled softly, before turning and heading towards the door. Bel followed, apparently choosing not to comment on the boy's odd behavior.

Once they reached the door and Chrome had returned into the kitchen, Fran paused. "Oh, and Bel-sempai..."

Said blond turned to look at him. "Ushishi. Yes, Frog?"

Fran paused, before smiling honestly at the older man for the first time, not even realizing it for it felt natural. "Thank you for coming to get me." His smile was quickly wiped off his face once Fran realized what he'd been doing, but the harm was doing. Fran looked up fearfully, expecting to see a very infuriating and smirking blond, but to his surprise he saw one that looked almost... no, it almost appeared that Bel was... stunned? Why would he be? And was the other sick, his cheeks seemed redder than usual.... Fran must just be imagining things.

Fran himself felt embarrassed, so he turned away from the other and grabbed the frog hat from the place that Mukuro had placed it the night previous. Fran didn't need to grab the rest of the costume because he'd simply slept in it. Bel shoved past him, getting ready to open the door when there was a knock on the door.

Chrome popped from around the corner, blinking. "More visitors?"

This time, Bel opened the door, and Fran was surprised to see who was there. "Sadie?" Excitement seeped into his voice, and he quickly walked forward to give the pink haired girl a hug.

Said girl hugged back tightly, grinning wildly. "Fran! I haven't seen you in forever!" The girl blinked, looking up at Bel. "Errm... Who's that?" She asked suspiciously, before turning to Fran. "And... what are you wearing?" He felt his cheeks tint as he dropped his head to look at the floor, embarrassed that probably his best friend in the entire world, tied with Mukuro, had seen him dressed in such silly garb.

"Ah, Sadie this is-" Fran began, but stopped when an arm slithered around his shoulder and pulled him away from his pink haired look alike.

"I'm his Sempai. And you are?" Bel growled, appearing to have taken a dislike to the girl. Fran pushed the blond away, frowning at the close contact. "Are you his sister? You two do look awfully alike." Bel said skeptically, eyeing the girl. It was true; Fran and Sadie did look a lot alike. In fact, they were complete look alike except, whereas Fran was most compatible with the color green, Sadie was with pink.

Pink hair, pink eyes, and like Fran she had three purple tattoos under her eyes. Although she wasn't blood related, she might as well be. On the other hand, Fran had had a crush on Sadie when they'd first met at the orphanage (they'd both been orphans), but it had soon turned into that of sisterly love at about the age of thirteen.

How did he find this sisterly love?

Well, Sadie had chosen to very harshly reject him, doing it something like this.

"_Fran-kun, I love love looovee you, but you're way too feminine__.__ You need a nice young man to take care of you, you know!? So that's why I have to reject you, because I know one day you'll fall in love with a very handsome young man!"_

Of course, Fran had used the days after to try and convince Sadie that he'd never turn gay, but of course the girl hadn't listened. So now, the said girl stood there looking slightly suspicious, gaze rocketing between himself and Bel-sempai.

"I'm Fran's best friend from the orphanage, Sadie!" The pink haired girl responded, and she pulled Fran into a hug so he was away from the blond. Fran blinked, not understanding why Sadie felt the need to hug him every few seconds. Must be a girl thing. Bel growled, and pulled him away from the offending female into his arms. Sadie responding by letting out a growl of her own and copying the action. After a few more shows of this tug-a-war, there was a very dizzy and tossed around Fran.

With a frown, he pulled away from both of them, face returning to its usual blank slate as he turned to Bel. "Sadie, meet my sempai at the circus that I just started working at, Belphegor." Fran said, before turning to Sadie and smiling slightly. "Sempai, meet my best friend, Sadie."

Neither one of them seemed to be paying Fran any attention however, for they both glared at each other, before Sadie burst out laughing, a huge smile on her face. Both Bel and Fran gave her odd looks. "I completely approve, Fran-kun!" Sadie stated proudly.

Fran blinked, his face void of emotion again but curiosity peaking slightly. "Approve of me working at the circus?" Oh no, please don't tell him that she was going to embarrass him by saying she approved of-

"Of course not silly! I approve of your Bel-sempai!" Sadie smiled happily, and Fran just stared, mouth open slightly in shock.

"But I'm not..."

"Neh? Stop speaking in riddles, stupid girl." Bel said, although his smirk was wider than usual, cluing Fran in that his sempai probably knew very well what they were talking about. This is what he disliked about Sadie, every guy he talked to was another 'potential match' for Fran. She'd even tried to pair him with Mukuro once! He'd very brutally said 'no way in hell' and hadn't been able to talk to Sadie nor Mukuro for days (Mukuro had called it puberty).

"What I mean is, I approve of you two's relationship~!" She squeaked happily, going up on her tippy toes to pat Bel on the head, and then coming down to ruffle his hair. See what he meant? Not only did everyone enjoy messing up his hair, they took pleasure in making him feel short as well!

"Ushishi, as if I'd ever like a boy as un-cute as the frog." Bel stated surely, and Fran rolled his eyes. Sadie frowned, and then smirked.

"But you _do_ like boys?" Damn, she sure was good at twisting people's words to work against them. _Poor Bel_, he thought sarcastically. Because honestly, he'd never feel sorry for his sempai. Bel made a face.

"Of course." Both Sadie and Fran looked at Bel in surprise. _He does?!_ So that meant that Bel-sempai liked-liked boys? Fran would never be able to sleep again! What a creep! Not to mention it was utterly surprising. The blond seemed like the flirtatious player type, not a homo that liked anal. Embarrassed by his own thoughts, Fran averted his eyes. "I like girls to though, chicks are too sexy to give up~" Oh... well, that fit then.

"Oh, well I guess it's a good thing you don't like Fran then." Sadie stated with a smile, her arms worming their way around a blinking Fran's waist. "Because he's MINE!" The pink haired girl said possessively, squeezing him as if to prove her point. Fran held back a frown from the tight grip his stomach was receiving, but damn that girl had a grip! As it turned out, Fran already knew this, for in the past when they'd arm wrestled, unfortunately the loser hadn't been her.

Fran might have just been imagining it, but he could swear that he saw Bel's hair moved, as if signaling a slight twitch from an eye, but then again for all he knew the other didn't even have eyes. On the other hand, while his sempai had been sleeping he had seen them closed; maybe there was nothing under his eyelids?! Oh, that would definitely be creepy. "I see. Well, Sadie, your girlfriend and I really must get going, we have places to be." Belphegor stated, smile in place although he sounded annoyed. Ha! Go Sadie!

Fran frowned when he realized that this could possibly be the last time he ever saw his pink haired best friend. No, he couldn't let that happen... Mukuro was someone he could say goodbye to, but not Sadie! Then, an idea struck him. "Sadie, you should come with us!" Fran said happily, eyes wide a smile just barely not reaching his lips.

His friend blinked. "Come with you where?" She questioned curiously.

"To the circus!" He said, trying his hardest to not let the excitement he felt bubble up in his voice. The girl's head fell to the side, not really understanding. "It's perfect, you haven't been adopted yet!" Fran tried, his thoughts making perfect sense in his head. Although Fran had chosen to run away from the orphanage, Sadie had chosen to have faith in it and stay. She was a little younger than Fran, so no harm had come to her yet, and if she went with him now, none ever would, plus they wouldn't have to be separated! People disappeared/ran away from the orphanage all the time; it should matter too much if she decided to go with him. Sadie looked at him, apparently not sharing his positivity.

"Fran, I'm not quite sure if I can..." She said softly, smiling. Fran frowned, about to insist that she came with him when Bel spoke up once again.

"Ushishi. I swear frog, a soap opera follows you wherever you go." The prince said, and then the blond turned to Sadie. "Hurry up and come with us, it'll take forever to get him to leave if you don't come." Belphegor said boredly, and the pink haired girl hesitated for a moment before smiling brightly and nodding.

"A-alright!" Sadie said, hyper as ever, then continued to pull Fran out the door they'd been standing in front of for what seemed like forever. Fran grinned at Bel, feeling thankful, but immediately let the smile drop once the prince looked in his direction. Hey, it's not as if he liked the blond in the slightest (as a friend, not as a yaoi), he just felt grateful. Lussuria had probably been the one to force the prince into coming and getting him, but that was fine. At least Bel had helped get Sadie to come!

So on the way back to the circus, a.k.a. Fran and Sadie's new home for good hopefully; Fran proceeded to tell Sadie all about the events of the past few days. Sadie listened intensely, all the while exploding with very random happy questions. Fran did his best to answer them all, but some were just preposterous, for example:

"In your room, where were the pillows made?"

"I... don't know...?"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I didn't look at the pillows, Sadie."

"Awwhh...! Fran-kun, you're no fun!"

Or perhaps:

"A girl named Maria!? Ooh! How wonderful! What color were her shoes?!"

"Her shoes?"

"Yes! What color were they!"

"A-ah... Black... probably?"

"You mean you don't know!?"

"Sadie, I don't memorize everything."

"Ushishisi, you two are going to drive everyone at the Varia insane."

Except, one of the most interesting questions was probably:

"Fran-kun, what color are Belphegor's eyes?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"Well, you're his boyfriend, shouldn't you know?"

"Sadie, for the millionth time, I'm not gay."

"Alright, Bel-kun, what color are your eyes?"

"..."

"Bel-kun?"

"..."

"Fran-kun! Bel-kun is sleep-walking!"

"Ahh.... no Sadie, I think he's just ignoring you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**What did everyone think? I'm soooo sorry for being extremely late****.**

**I've actually had like half of this chapter done for about a month, but couldn't get the inspiration to keep writing it****.**** XD**

**So****...**

**Guess what guys?**

**I took the semeuke****.****com test****.**

**I am not pleased with the results Dx**

**Horo: *Smirk* I am!**

**Zee: *Smile* Me too! **

**Volt: T~T THIS ISN'T FAIR!**

**Everyone: What isn't?**

**Volt: ****...**** I am NOT an uke****.**** Dx **

**Reviewers get to help me regain my seme self esteem ;~;**

**Volt Out. 'Straight? So is spaghetti until you warm it up!'**


	5. PLEASE NOTE, NOT A CHAPTER

**Yes yes guys, I know you're mad at me for pulling you out of your every day worlds, but I have an announcement! :D**

**No, it's not a scary announcement like 'I've decided to go on Hiatus!' **

**DEFINITELY NOT! The next chapter is in progress and shall be out sometimes. Maybe soon, maybe not XD **

**I'm just here to say that I really really appreciate all the reviews and I have a gift for you guys. **

**My most recently updated story is '25 Days of Froggy Christmas' where I will be uploading a oneshot daily till Christmas day. This means everyone and anyone is free to request a oneshot in that time through review here, on Badass Teacher, there, or you may just message me. **

**Also, separate from that I have other gifts for you all. **

**The 100****th**** reviewer on THIS story (just giving everyone a heads up) shall be able to request a oneshot for ANY type of couple! That's right, ANY TYPE OF COUPLE. **

**And then also, the first person to tell me what 'Puppyshipping' is, and to tell me why it's called 'Puppyshipping' and from what anime it is, will also get to request a oneshot form ANY COUPLE and I will write it out. **

**My third piece of news for all of you is that there is now a poll on my profile about which couples will be added to Badass Boyfriend, my other fic. Currently the top chosen couples are 'DINOXHIBARI and 'BYAKURANXMUKURO', if you do not like these couples I suggest you go and vote, for these couples will ALSO most likely be mentioned in this story.**

**If you have any questions, concerns, or hate-mail, feel free to message me anytime, I'm so grateful for all your reviews :D **


End file.
